Chronicles of Riddle
by Butterfly00
Summary: An unexpected someone offers Lord Voldemort a second chance to go back in time with a simple condition, he has to learn how to love and choose a different path. Will he be able to follow those simple rules or will he try and make the same mistakes again?
1. Chapter 1

_Chronicles of Riddle_

**Summary: ****An unexpected someone offers Lord Voldemort a second chance to go back in time with a simple condition; he has to learn how to love and choose a different path. Will he be able to follow those simple rules or will he try and make the same mistakes again? **

* * *

Cold... he never had felt cold since... he couldn't even remember the last time he felt cold. He stirred and opened his eyes. A strong bright light was iluminating the strange place he found himself in. He looked around to find nothing, he stared at the emptiness; his eyes still trying to adapt to the weird light.

His head was hurting, he was trying so hard to remember... and then utter shock crossed his features. He had failed... he had been finally defeated... no it couldn't be...

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

It wasn't supposed to end like that, the wand, he had had the eldest wand, he... he was supposed to be it's true master and kill the boy and not the other way around.

"Hello Tom."

Lord Voldemort turned around in the voice sound direction but he stared back at the same emptiness. There was nobody in that strange place but him.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Lord Voldemort demanded in his authoritative voice.

"You are in no position to demand anything." The voice said chuckling. "How do you feel?"

"Who are you?" Lord Voldemort asked looking around suspiciously.

"That question will be answered in time, Tom." The voice said. "How do you feel?"

"How do I feel?" Voldemort hissed dumbfounded. "Where am I? TELL ME!"

"Isn't it obvious? You are in the _temple_, Tom." The voice spoke rather calm ignoring Voldemort screams and demands in knowing what was happening.

Lord Voldemort flinched when he heard his name. Temple? What temple? He had never heard of such place. The voice chuckled at Lord voldemort's confused expression.

"No one ever heard of this place, of course." The voice said. "It is very rare when one awakes in the Temple."

"What is this temple?" Lord Voldemort snapped.

"Ah, always straight to what matters, aren't you Tom?" The voice said calmly, however, Lord Voldemort could feel the amusement present in the way the voice spoke. "You died, Tom."

"Yes, it seems so." Lord Voldemort said smirking. "Am i in hell?" He then laughed cynically.

"No, not yet." The voice said, this time there was no amusement present. "You see, your whole life was consumed by hate, not once you ever felt love, compassion or mercy for anyone. You can almost say, you weren't human at all."

Lord Voldemort laughed again.

"Quiet!" The voice ordered and Lord Voldemorts voice failed him. He was shocked by this. "Tom Riddle, what punishment for a life full of lies, darkness, murder and many other terrible things you've done you think you deserve?"

"I did what I had to do, to clean a dirty world from muggle-borns." Lord Voldemort hissed furiously. "I deserve no punishment for my _good_ intentions."

"I see..." The voice said disappointed.

Suddenly the bright light disappeared and Lord Voldemort could finally look at the strange place he was at. It was indeed some sort of temple. The temple was gigantic, he could not tell where it ended. Thousands of pillars were supporting an enormous ceiling. The ceiling was painted, it illustrated people... people that was staring back at him.

"Oh yes... interesting ceiling don't you think?" The voice whispered behind Lord Voldemort causing the snakelike man to turn around abrutly. There he finally could see who that voice belonged to.

The man who's voice belonged to was taller than Lord Voldemort, he had long white hair and beard... and Lord Voldemort could almost swear it was _him_... Albus Dumbledore himself, however this man eyes were not light sparkling blue ones, they were golden. The old man had long dark blue robes and he seemed to be some sort of wizard that instead a wand, he was holding a long golden wood staff.

"No..." Lord Voldemort said astonished.

"Yes." The man said smiling.

"No. It can't be..."

"Ah yes, everyone reacts the same way." The man said chuckling. "Nice to meet you, Tom. As you've guessed my name is Merlin."

"But how can this be? I don't... I don't understand!" Lord Voldemort said frustrated. "Explain!"

Merlin smiled enthusiastically.

"The Temple, it exists since the very beginning of the world. It has a simple mission." Merlin started to explain catching Voldemorts full attention. "Second chances, Tom."

Lord Voldemort mouth opened to speak but the man continued. "It's not just a second chance, for you it is a second chance to know love, to take a different path in you life."

_A second chance? Love? Pathetic. _

"You have two simple options, you can chose to go back and take a different path or you can simply rest in peace and join them." Merlin said noticing the confusing look on the Dark Lord face and then he pointed upwards.

The snakelike man looked where the old wizard was pointing to and saw the many people, that were part of the enormous ceiling.

"Sad souls that never got to know love, sad souls that failed to chose a different path when second chances were given to them." Merlin said looking upwards too. "Goodbye Tom and good luck."

Before Lord Voldemort could reply everything went black. He felt dizzy, a painful headache, and then he felt his body shrinking, his eyes seemed about to pop out and then he finally he could feel no more.

"Tom? Tom! Come on boy, wake up or you'll be late to this new school of yours!"

Tom Riddle woke up with a start, he was shocked to hear that voice once again. Slowly he turned around and screamed. He was back in time...

* * *

**A/N: Okay everyone! First chapter, how did i do? it's my first fanfic ever haha, please let me know what you think! REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Tom? Tom! Come on boy, wake up or you'll be late to this new school of yours!"_

_Tom Riddle woke up with a start, he was shocked to hear that voice once again. Slowly he turned around and screamed. He was back in time..._

* * *

**1937**

Tom Riddle stared at the mirror, his small fingers touching his face. He had almost forgotten how he looked like before he was consumed in darkness... before the horcruxes. He neved had cared about how hideous he looked like, all he cared for was the world he dreamed of. The world he tried so hard to build, a world without all those filth mudbloods.

_A second chance... a second chance to make sure things will go as planned this time. _

Tom smirked at the mirror with a new strength of determination gloating inside of him. This seemed to be the perfect opportunity to get things right. This time there would be no mistakes… this time he would make everyone pay. 

One hour passed and before he knew it, he was standing on the platform nine and three-quarters. As he stared at the long scarlet engine he felt a knot on his stomach, It had been so long ago since he boarded on that train for the first time.

Flashback 

_Tom Riddle was pushing his heavy trolley awed by the fantastic sight in front of him. A huge crowd of young people were pushing their trolleys to the train, while others were saying their good-byes to their families. He could see that some of the train compartments were already taken, he then hurried to try to find an empty one._

_The boy finally sat down tired of pushing the heavy trolley and his trunk; he was feeling overwhelmed, all kind of emotions were bustling inside of him. He had a feeling that he was finally going home._

_Then, without warning, the compartment door opened and two boys stared at Tom Riddle as if they were analysing him._

_"Hello." One of the boys said. "First year?" He asked Tom, who answered with a simple nod._

_"Same here." The other boy barged in. "I'm Richard Lestrange and this is William Avery."_

_"Tom Riddle." Tom said._

_The two boys smirked and sat down._

_"So Riddle, have you thought on which house you'll be sorted in?" Lestrange asked highly interested._

_Tom forced a smile not really having the slightest idea on what the boy in front of him was talking about._

_"I for once, would like to be sorted in Slytherin. That's where all the powerful and successful wizards have been." Avery said trying to reach something inside his pocket._

_Tom cocked an eyebrow, he wanted to be powerful and successful... but powerful above all. "Slytherin sounds... nice."_

_Lestrange smirked happily with his response._

End of Flashback

Tom Riddle memories were interrupted as the Hogwarts Express made the last call. He then walked uncomfortably towards the train.

Everyone looked so anxious to get to the school, to learn new things, to live their own adventures... everyone but Tom. He didn't wanted to go through it all over again... then it became obvious to him, what would be the best place to learn many other things that he still didn't knew? Hogwarts! He could learn so much with this second chance, he could improve his knowledge and become even more powerful that he had ever been before. He would kill them _all_, he would kill the Potters before they could have the boy.

_Oh, sweet revenge..._

* * *

"Caswell, Gretchen," The wizard announced. A small chubby girl with long dark hair made her way up to the chair and the wizard placed the old dusty hat on her head. 

"Mhhm, ah yes, a very intelligent one... brave... honest... and loyal, there's only one place for you... Ravenclaw!"

The little witch smiled happily with the sorting hat choice and took her seat among her new fellow house mates.

After a few minutes the auburn-haired wizard called "Riddle, Thomas!"

Tom Riddle walked coolly towards the sorting hat and the professor he had always loathed.

"Ah, hello again" The hat said surprising Tom. "Uhmm, Slytherin was it?"

"Yes, and Slytherin it is." Tom whispered _ferociously_.

"Yes, and Slytherin it would be, however a special _someone _thinks differently... remember Tom, you are here to change."

"What your talking about? I can't be placed on -"

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted.

"NO!" Tom Riddle shouted right after throwing the hat to the floor. "It can't be! I belong to Slytherin! I'm Salazar Slytherin heir! Stupid hat!" And with an incredible speed he took out his wand and pointed at the sorting hat, shooting an unknown spell causing the hat to explode in tiny pieces.

The great hall fell in silent; everyone's attention had turned towards at him. No one wanted to believe in what they just had witnessed. The sorting hat small pieces were still falling slowly towards the floor. However, it was the auburn haired wizard, Albus Dumbledore that reacted first.

"Give me your wand." He asked rather calm considering what had occurred.

At first, Tom was quite reluctant in delivering his wand to him... especially _him. _But contemplating the awkward situation he landed himself in, he thought it was for the best.

The headmaster Dipper finally stood up and gestured at Professor Dumbledore and Tom to follow him. As soon as they disappeared from the great hall, it erupted with noise. Everyone was commenting on what had just occurred back there.

The three of them walked in silent through the empty corridors. The paintings eyes were following them as they made their way towards the headmaster, Armando Dippet office. Tom Riddle was mentally cursing the two men infront of him when he finally spotted the gargoyle that led to the headmaster office.

They climbed the spiral staircase and once inside the office, the headmaster sat down on his comfortable chair and sighed. He seemed old and tired.

"Please take a seat" Headmaster Dippet said politely, although Tom could feel some annoyance and irritation in his voice. "You have been warned that we do not tolerate these kinds of actions in our school, this will make you have detention every day for a month, are we clear?"

_Detention! I blew up the sorting hat and I get away with detention?Ooh! Such an awful punishment... _

"Where did you learn that spell, Tom?" Professor Dumbledore inquired, his bright blue eyes tried to read the answer through him.

"I don't know, I was so angry and got carried away." Tom answered and the headmaster dipper nodded convinced. However, Professor Dumbledore stared at him intently.

Tom smirked. He knew what the old man was trying to do; he then blocked his mind from Dumbledore's legimency with ease which shocked the transfiguration professor.

* * *

**A/N: OKAYYY! First of all, thanks for the reviews! It means a lot to me. I feel that this second chapter wasn't as great as the first one but it had to be done. I assure you that will become a little more exciting in the following chapters. Constructive criticism is worth more than even the most glowing review. I'll be happy if you like it however try to find something that I could do better or something that i need to change. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Detention! I blew up the sorting hat and I get away with detention? Such an awful punishment..._

"_Where did you learn that spell, Tom?" Professor Dumbledore inquired._

"_I don't know, I was so angry and got carried away." Tom answered and Headmaster Dippet nodded convinced, however, Professor Dumbledore stared at him intently._

_Tom smirked. He knew what the old man was trying to do, he then blocked his mind from Dumbledore's legimency with ease which shocked the transfiguration professor._

* * *

As Tom Riddle left the headmaster Dippet office the Great hall feast was already over. The boy sighed in relief; this meant that he didn't need to face the curious mass of students. He could do that in the morning, when he was in a better mood. 

The Slytherin heir walked then through the corridors as old memories assaulted his mind every now and then. It seemed so long ago since he last walked those corridors that it almost felt like he had never been there… that everything had been a dream.

After some seconds, Tom found himself climbing the tiny spiral stairs made of wood, finally reaching a door. He felt cold sweep through his spine as he spotted the bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

It just didn't felt right looking at it. Not when he perfectly knew he did not belong there, that his true place was waiting down at the dungeons… waiting for him. The thought of not being able to ever go there made him feel sick.

He loathed Ravenclaw… although he knew it was way better than being sorted in to Gryffindor.

Sighing he knocked at the door and instantly a musical voice said "I am a trip with out fall, five sided, a small golden ball, a magical place. What am I?"

Tom scowled. He had no idea.

"A snitch." Tom Riddle turned around to see the same chubby girl that had been sorted in the same house.

"Er.. Thanks." He said stepping inside and realised that some people were still in the common room.

Everyone immediately stopped talking and stared at the boy who had destroyed the sorting hat. Tom felt their gaze on him and ignored it. He was very good at doing this, in fact he kind of enjoyed the attention. As he was about to climb to his dorms he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Gretchen." He rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned around to face the same little chubby girl. "I just wanted to say that you don't have to worry about being placed in Ravenclaw. I can be your friend if you want!" She said smiling enthusiastically.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tom replied with a snort, leaving the small girl watching him as he made his way to his dorms.

Tom finally got to the top of the stairs and entered inside his dorms. He was relieved to find it empty, he really didn't wanted to be there at all, if he had the chance he would kill them all during their sleep. He looked around and found a large, four-poster bed by a window that he just had to have. After he claimed it, he settled down into the soft, comfy covers and instantly fell asleep.

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but he was awakened by whispering. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw two boys near his bed.

"Is it true? Your the slytherin heir?" one of them asked. Tom stared at the boys more closely wishing in his mind he could use the killing curse on them.

"Yes," He replied darkly.

The boys started to laugh silently.

"What's so funny about it?" Tom demanded as he sat straight up in his bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." one of the boys said sarcastically "I just find it quite interesting that the the Salazar Slytherin heir would end up in Ravenclaw, that's all."

Tom stared intently at the boy for a moment before responding. "Are you a muggle-born?"

"Huh? Yeah, why do you ask?" The same boy asked.

Tom looked disgusted for a moment but he quickly concealed it. "Maybe one day I can prove it to you." He said smirking cynically.

* * *

"Alright class, this is a very simple exercise, all you have to do is to stand next to your broom and place your hand over it and yell 'UP!'" The teacher, a tall, young blonde woman named Loraine, instructed the students. 

Tom walked alongside his broom and did what was asked and the broom flew right into his hands. He glanced around to see if anyone else had done it right and it seemed he had been the only one to make it. He grinned at the frustrated class, that kept yelling 'up' without any success.

He noticed the chubby girl, Gretchen who was right next to him, getting red of frustration.

'Up! Up! UP I SAID! She yelled. "Why won't this stupid thing go UP!?"

"You just don't get to yell up, you have to look at it and force it to obey your commands. You have to show it your it's master." Tom told her.

"Uhm, okay." She then looked down at the broom and started to concentrate. "UP!" She said in a very authoritative voice and then at that moment the broom flew up with such speed that Gretchen was unable to get a hold of it, getting whacked in the face.

Instantly the whole class started to laugh and Tom tried to restraint from chuckling.

After the lesson Tom decided to head towards the library instead to the great hall, he didn't mind about getting stared at and all those people whispering about him, but he had things to do. He would have to make lots of research about the dark arts, then he would have to reunite the death eaters which will definetly be a difficult thing to accomplish since he had been placed in Ravenclaw. The first thing to do was to learn more about the _temple_ and Merlin himself, he didn't wanted that old man interfering anymore.

"Hey look! It's the Slytherin heir!" Tom turned around and found Lestrange and Avery walking towards him. "Ravenclaw filth claiming to be Slytherin heir, we should punish him shouldn't we William?"

"We definitely should." William answered and pushed Tom towards a wall.

Two Hufflepuff girls passed by and stared rectulantly, wondering if they should interfere or not.

"You should watch where you place your hands, Avery." Tom said dangerously.

"You should watch where you place your hands, Avery." Avery repeated mockingly. "Or what? You'll run to tell mummy?" The two slytherin boys laughed.

"Not, quite, I'll just inform your father what you have been doing with that muggle neighbour of yours." Avery looked shocked and immediately let go of Tom. Lestrange stared at both of them in confusion.

"H-how? I n-never-"

"Ah, yes you have." Tom smirked and walked through the slytherin boys and stepped inside the library, looking back to see the both boys staring back at him.

The library seemed to be empty and Tom smiled to himself. He would have peace to do his research and it would make it easier to search into the restricted area. He walked through the shelves and found an empty table next to a window. He threw his bag over and walked impatiently towards the restricted area, stopping on his tracks surprised to see a chubby little girl in there. Silently he approached with caution not to be heard or seen.

"Let us see... Deadly potions, no." Gretchen sighed placing the book back into it's place. "Oh this will take months to find anything about it."

"Ahm Ahm." Tom coughed startling the girl causing her to trip over her bag and fall on her butt.

"Riddle! You scared me." She said blushing.

* * *

**A/N: woah thanks for the reviews guys! Yeah i messed up the headmaster name big time haha.. anyways uhm the story is staring to fall into place i believe, i'm trying to make tom personality evil but i don't know if i succeeded in this chapter :o stay tuned! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**S**_**aran VD: **Yeah, Tom's a Ravenclaw but he still wants to reunite the death eaters, because he still wishes to be powerful and to rule the world! Haha

**Snoopy 16: **We'll see.. We'll see:p

**Chronicles of Riddle**

Tom cocked an eyebrow suspiciously, he thought he had been the only one who knew how to reach the restricted area, apparently he thought wrong. He studied the little girl in front of him and wondered what was she researching for.

"What are you doing?" He demanded to know as Gretchen helped herself off the floor.

She bit her lip nervously under his intense gaze. "Nothing really." She finally answered hoping that he would not notice that she was lying.

"Okay, let me try again." Tom spoke patiently, "You're inside the restricted area, searching for books that you should never lay your eyes on, and I startled you when I came in."

Gretchen giggled. "Restricted area? No way, your kidding me right?"

Tom looked at her wondering if she really thought that he would be that easy to deceive.

"Anyway, look at the time! We are already late for transfiguration." Gretchen told him, grabbing her bag and passed by him, wishing that he would simply forget about this. However, Tom had already convinced himself to find out what exactly Gretchen was looking for.

"Welcome class. My name is Professor Dumbledore." said the wizard with the long auburn hair.

Tom stared at the professor, he smirked as he remembered how he had died but his smirk faded away as he also remembered Snape, the traitor. There was only thing Tom hated after mudbloods and that was traitors.

Flash

"_Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbedore! Dumbedore's death was planned between them...!"_

End of flash

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore," chimed the class as they walked into his classroom.

_Snape! Oh you'll pay for everything, yes you will. I'll kill you but before I'll make sure you watch your precious Lily Potter to die first.  
_  
The classroom had been divided into two: one side for the Hufflepuffs, the other for the Ravenclaw. Tom grabbed one empty seat in front of the classroom. Once they all sat down, he looked over at the other side and noticed that Gretchen was sitting not far from him. He watched as her head turned and she stared at him, however she turned her attention back to the professor.

"Transfiguration," began Dumbledore, "is a difficult subject to learn. It takes much practice and effort to learn to do it precisely." Dumbledore smiled gently at the class, "The most important thing to be able to succeed at transfiguration is a wand."

Then professor Dumbledore pulled out his own wand and transfigured a small feather that rested in his desk into a beautiful red rose. Both Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws grinned excitedly, impatient to try it.

"Would anyone here like to try it?" immediately Tom stood up and headed to Dumbledore's desk.

"Now before you begin-" Dumbledore started but Tom took his wand out tapped it on the red rose and transfigured it into a dead black rose.

Everyone stared at amazed, except for the transfiguration professor who looked Tom squarely in his eyes.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Mr. Riddle?" Professor Dumbledore whispered at Tom, his blue eyes twinkling.

"No." Tom Riddle answered trying to surpress a smirk.

"Alright." Dumbledore said still eyeing his student.

"He just got lucky," Tom overheard the same Ravenclaw boy from his dorms tell the other one.

When transfiguration class let out a little while later Tom ran to catch up with Gretchen.

"Hey, you know for a small girl like you, you walk pretty fast." Tom said trying to sound casual.

"Oh, so now you want to be friends?" Gretchen said stopping abruptly.

"W-what?" Tom asked stupidly. "Oh... no, listen I-"

"Don't bother Riddle." She snapped and turned to walk again.

Tom Riddle was taken back.

_Girls... one minute they're all friendly the other they can become more deadly than the unforgivable curse. _

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stepped inside his small but cozy office. The small room was illuminated with three magical torches. The walls were dark blue and right next to his desk there was an odd clock in a shape of a crescent moon. The transfiguration teacher sighed and sat down, glancing at the clock lost in thoughts. 

Tom Riddle was a lot different since he had gone to see him at he orphanage to informe him about his magical abilities. First Tom had performed a spell to manage to destroy the sorting hat, when nobody, including all the teachers, had the slightest idea how had that been possible, since the sorting hat was supposed to be indestructable.

Then just now at his class, he had performed an excelent transfiguration even if his choice of the item transfigured seemed rather inappropriate so to speak. The boy looked like he had already done that and more.

Suddenly Dumbledore stood up, his bright blue eyes sparkling. He then moved towards a wooden shelf and looked at his old dusty books, trying to find a very special one.

* * *

As Gretchen made her way to her first potions class she couldn't stop feeling rather guilty of how she had snapped at Tom. After all he hadn't done anything wrong, all he did was to show signs of curiosity of what was she doing in the restricted area. As she was walking she realized she have been walking around in circles and that she had no idea where the potions classroom was. 

"Oh look, the little mudblood is lost." Someone said. Gretchen recognized that voice the instant it spoke. It was her half brother.

"Jonathan." Gretchen said softly turning around to face him. She saw he was with his slytherin buddies. "Could you take me to the potions classroom, please?" She asked making it that only he would be able to hear.

He contemplated her for a while but then he smirked. "No. You should find it on your own, I have better things to do."

His words stung her. She watched as he and his friends left laughing. She thought that he would be happy for her, that she was also a witch but apparently she was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks thanks so much for the reviews! Well I feel like the story is finally taking a normal pace and I'll promise they'll start to be a little longer! See im nice :D Uhm let us see... Tom is determinate to know what Gretchen was doing in the restricted area. Dumbledore is already suspicious of tom's actions and finally her evil brother. If you have any suggestions im open to hear them. So please review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gretchen sore eyes fought back the tears as she watched her brother and his friends disappearing through the corridor. Her brother had changed so much that she barely recognized this new him. He used to be kind; he used to tell her he was her protector, that he would never leave her side. But ever since their father perished, he had been corrupted by her stepmother.

This new Jonathan was always trying to bring her down, always making her feel miserable and so alone. Gretchen sighed in sadness and started to walk down the corridor when a voice from behind her startled her from her thoughts.

"Miss Caswell?" Gretchen turned around to see a smiling transfiguration professor.

"Sir!" She said excited to see him. "I'm lost." She finally said blushing under the professor gaze.

"Ah, yes. Potions isn't it?" He asked her chuckling. "Follow me."

Gretchen nodded quietly and followed the auburn wizard towards the dungeons; they walked past a few doors, finally stopping at the fifth one. "Here we are, Miss Caswell." Professor Dumbledore told her smiling softly, his eyes twinkling. "Have a good day."

The small girl thanked the professor and faced the door. She raised an eyebrow as if she was challenging the door in front of her. Gretchen rolled her eyes in annoyance; she hated to be late precisely because of this. As soon as she knocked on that door, the class will be interrupted and everyone attention would be focused mainly on her, which was a thing that she didn't want. She hated to be the center of the attention.

However, after some seconds of a mental debate whether she should or not, she finally did it. She knocked on the door only because if she didn't have, it would probably cause her to land in detention and if she did what would her stepmother say?

Seconds later the door opened revealing a short, chubby man with dark hair and moustache. His eyes stopped on her, he sighed clearly annoyed and stepped aside in order to let her in.

"Miss Caswell, I assume?" He asked. Gretchen nodded quickly looking around nervously. "Very well, go on then my child! Find a seat, we haven't got all day." Professor Slughorn said pushing the girl inside to the middle of the class room. "Now, who can explain Miss Caswell what we were doing?"

Gretchen tried not to look directly to the class, deciding to fix her stare on an old cauldron next to an empty table. She could feel all eyes on her.

"We were going to read about some potions and then we would have to answer some questions, sir."

A small girl, with enormous glasses answered.

"Indeed we were!" The potions professor said excitedly. "5 points to Ravenclaw, Miss Myrtle." The small girl grinned proudly. "Now Miss Caswell, Uhm I see a free spot next to Malfoy, you may sit down then..."

The Professor pointed towards a platinum blonde haired boy who stared at her with a disgusted face. She reluctantly walked in his direction and quickly took a seat, avoiding looking at him. Slowly she took her potions book out and started to read immediately. After ten minutes the professor told them to stop and close their books.

"Alright, who here can tell me the main ingredients and the effects of the memory potion?" The professor asked staring at a shy class.

Tom Riddle rolled his eyes and raised his hand.

"Ah, yes Mr. Riddle?" The professor asked excited.

"The main ingredients to a memory potion are usually Jobberknoll Feathers, however it is said that if you add dragon blood it will make you smarter." Tom said smirking. "The effects are rather obvious; they improve the drinkers' access to their memories."

"My child, that is absolutely correct." Slughorn said amazed. "How did you know about the dragon blood? It's not written on the book."

"I think I've read it somewhere." Tom replied earning a nod and a smile from the professor.

"Very well, 10 points to Ravenclaw! Now, who can tell me about the beautifying potion?" Slughorn asked looking at the class expectantly. "Mr. Malfoy?" Slughorn said when no one volunteered.

"Uhm, I guess it makes the drinker more beautiful." Malfoy answered. "Maybe we could make that potion so here, Caswell could drink it?"

Immediately all the Slytherins started to laugh. Gretchen looked down at her closed potions book embarrassed and hurt.

"Mr. Malfoy! That comment was inappropriate." Slughorn said. "Oh my, it seems our class is at the very end. I want everyone to do a 500 words essay about antidote potions." The professor added dismissing the class right after.

Tom looked at Gretchen as she made her way through the corridors all by herself; she looked so alone, as if she was lost in a world that she did not belong to. He finally arrived to the common room and sat at one of the comfortable blue cushioned sofa and sighed. Everything that he had done so far didn't go as planned. True to be told he never planned to become a mass killer, all he wanted was a free world of those _unworthy_ of it, those like his _father_.

"Tom?" A voice called causing him to jump from his seat.

"Gretchen! Don't ever do that again." He said coldly and kind of embarrassed that he got scared.

She smiled at him. "Sorry, I was wondering that maybe we could do those potions essays together?"

He looked at her meeting her big green eyes. "Err, Sure. Why not?" Gretchen's smile got bigger showing her petit white teeth.

"Great!" She said excitedly. "I'll go get my stuff."

Tom watched the small happy girl disappearing through the girl dorms and found himself smiling.

* * *

Tom Riddle was feeling rather happy this morning, it was raining and he loved when it rained. He always had preferred the winter to summer. He quickly got out of bed, content with himself that he was the first to wake up which meant he had the bathroom first. He always hated to wait for his turn to use the bathroom.

After long 30 minutes he heard his dorm mates knock on the door angrily. He smiled to himself and started to whistle which got them angrier.

"Come on Riddle! You've been there for hours!" A skinny blonde haired boy with a long nose complained.

After Tom left the bathroom he received angry glares from the other boys. He laughed silently at their angry looks on his way to the great hall. As he got there he smiled in satisfaction that almost no one noticed his arrival, he started to walk towards the Slytherin table when suddenly a small hand waved at him.

He stared at Gretchen waving at him and then he realized that was _his_ table now. He groaned and walked towards the little girl.

"Good morning, Tom." She said smiling making space for him to sit down.

He hesitantly sat next to her as he noticed that two Slytherins were staring back at him.

"Tom, this is Melissa McCoy."Gretchen said introducing a blonde girl with a very large pig nose. "And this is Myrtle." Tom tried not to smirk as he remembered when she had died at the bathroom.

"Very nice to meet you." He said politely, however, Gretchen noticed that his tone was fake.

Just right after they finished eating, the mail was delivered by the many colorful owls. Gretchen picked her letter up and Tom noticed her hands shaking.

"It's something wrong?" He asked her curious.

"Oh, no. It's just my _mother._" She mumbled.

"Well open up!" Myrtle said smiling at Gretchen.

Tom leaned towards Gretchen so that he could read it as well.

_Gretchen,_

_I heard from Jonathan that you have been placed in Ravenclaw. Not that I was expecting you to be sorted in Slytherin taking in consideration your social status... however I recognize that it's preferable than having you in Gryffindor or worse __Hufflepuff_

_Ps. I would also ask you to stay away from your brother just in case you would end up embarrassing him for having such __filth__ like you as his sister. Do not disappoint me or you shall suffer the consequences. _

Gretchen forced a smile and kept the letter in her bag. She slowly stared at the Slytherin table. Tom followed her gaze and recognized her brother.

_Jonathan Caswell_... _Hum__, where do __I__ know this name from?_

Flash

"_Please, my lord... I beg you..."_

"_Beg? BEG? You let them escape! __ON PORPUSE!"__ Lord Voldemort said furiously. _

"_No! NO!" Jonathan screamed in horror as Voldemort took his wand out, a wicked smile formed in his snake like form. _

"_Avada__Kedavra__!"_

End of flash

"Ah yes." Tom said to himself. "Now I know."

The rest of the day passed rather quickly and Tom had a feeling that Gretchen was avoiding him since she had received that letter.

_Probably embarrassed... Well she has all the reasons to be, she's a __mudblood_

Tom awaited her at the common room after dinner, he would make her talk either she wanted or not. He would know what she was doing at the restricted area either she wanted it or not. He watched as a lot of people came through the common room door entrance, spotting a chubby dark haired girl at the very end. "Gretchen." Tom said grabbing her arm, pushing her over the fireplace.

"Ow, you're hurting me." She said sitting down. "What is the matter?"

"I want to know why you were at the restricted area." He said simply staring at her green eyes. If she lied he would know.

Gretchen sighed. "I already told you." She said softly.

"You're lying. Don't you dare to lie to me!"He said darkly. Gretchen started to bite her lip as she suddenly got scared of Tom's tone of voice.

"I... was j-just looking for some b-books." She said trying to remain calm under his cold gaze.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. "What kind of books?"

"The kind of books that bring dead people back." She said chocking on some words, realizing that she had started to cry.

Tom Riddle was shocked. No one ever had succeeded in bringing a person back. Only through this temple thing that he still didn't fully understand. "I'll help you." He whispered while a new plan formed in his mind

"What?" Gretchen asked surprised.

"I said I'll help you." He repeated smiling at her.

"Yes, I heard it. B-but why?" She said cleaning her tears away with her sleeve.

"Because you're going to need my help." He said rolling his eyes. Gretchen giggled. "What?"

"You look so full of yourself. Are you aware that no one ever succeeded in bringing dead people back?" She told him seriously.

"Nooo?" He asked sarcastically. "Come on let's go to bed."

Gretchen nodded and wished the dark haired boy goodnight.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, another chapter done. Uhm if you think this chapter was a bit confusing or if you find something that doesn't fit let me know! This chapter was a bit bigger! The next one will be longer! One step at a time hehe... so Please Review! I'm giving free cookies and I'll let my Tom kiss you :( unless your a boy.. lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means a lot. Love you all!**

**Snoopy16: **Tom is only helping because he's expecting something in exchange! You'll see in the upcoming chapters. Hehe

* * *

"What? Where do you think you're going?" Tom asked dangerously as he stared up at Gretchen as she was about to pick up her things preparing herself to leave. 

"What do you mean where i'm going? It's past curfrew Tom!" She said nervously glancing around.

"So? I thought you wanted to do this?" He asked losing his patience. "You have to accept the fact that you might face some risks-"

"Yes, b-but Tom, I'm tired a-and for this to work we have to rest." She said trying to call him to reason.

He cocked an eyebrow and scowled. "No, every minute counts and we can't obviously waste time in worrying that we're outside past curfrew." He said trying not to show her how angry he was becoming.

Gretchen sighed and looked at the dark haired boy. He seemed to want this more than her and it was her father that they were going to try to bring back not his or anything of the sorts. It had been a week since he had promised to help and all he was focusing on was on resurrecting her father. Tom wasn't even playing attention to classes anymore, he just kept reading other books instead the ones he was supposed to read in class and still he knew how to answer every single question that the professors asked him, which made the transfiguration professor more intrigued.

"Fine, we stay one more hour." She said and he nodded in agreement.

The Ravenclaw girl sat down again and started to read the book "Death and it's components." while Tom was reading an odd black book and she could swear that the little scarlet marks around the cover was blood, the book was called "The book of the dead."

"Ermm, Tom?" She called uncertainly. She had interrupted his reading before and he totally snapped at her.

"Uhmmm?"

"Listen to this." Gretchen started and cleared her throat. "Death has been personified as a figure or fictional character in mythology and popular culture since middle age by the muggles. However the wizarding world defines death as a living and a real creature, that was created by the first wizard in order to keep the souls safe from any harm. It is said that this creature lives among us, in a human form." Gretchen paused noticing that Tom's full attention was on her, she licked her lips and continued. "It carries a magical medalion at all times, a medallion that contains all the souls that the creature collected since it's creation."

"That's all?" He asked her highly hoping that there was but her disappointed green eyes answered for her. "Oh. Well then, we have to find a way to get that medalion."

"Yeah, piece of cake." Gretchen said annoyed. This time she closed the book, shoved it into the nearest shelf and left ignoring Tom's protests.

As the little girl left the library she didn't noticed the silhouette behind her, she kept walking towards her common room, ran upstairs to her dorms and was glad that her friends weren't waiting for her. She quickly put her pajamas on, threw herself to her comfortable bed and closed her eyes and instantly started to dream.

_"Hi?" Gretchen said nervously. She tried to take a good look around but she couldn't see anything as it was really dark, then a cold hand touched her shoulder and she closed her eyes and screamed._

_As she finally opened them again she noticed the hand was still on her shoulder and that she could finally see what was around her. She was in a dim room, the weird torches on the green walls revealed a white hand. Instinctively she moved away, turning around to face a person wearing a long hooded robe._

_Then in a matter of seconds everything went pitch black and she started to feel dizzy as if she had been walking really fast in circles. When she opened her eyes she saw Tom Riddle looking tired and pale._

_"Tom? Tom, What is going on?" She asked him._

_"I'm sorry, Gretchen, I really am." He said, helding up his hands and she saw a big knife completely covered in blood, leaving crimson spots on the floor. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm._

_"What your doing!" She screamed trying to push him away._

_"It won't hurt." He mumbled more to himself than to her._

_"LET ME GO!" She screamed harder this time and finally managed to get away, stumbling backwards, a look of pure terror flashed on her green eyes._

"Gretchen! Gretchen!" Melissa called out.

"Are you feeling okay? Shall I call someone?" Myrtle said calmly staring at Gretchen waiting for a response.

"I-im alright." Gretchen managed to say. "Just a nightmare."

"I do get those a lot." Myrtle said smiling heartily. "Usually it's the gnomes who are chasing me with worms."

Gretchen and Melissa stared at Myrtle as if she had lost it.

"What! I hate worms." Myrtle added.

* * *

The platinum head smiled in satisfaction, the rest of the group would be thrilled to know what he had just found out about that weird boy and his stupid chubby friend. He quickly stepped inside his common room and walked towards a small group of boys near the fireplace. 

"Well Malfoy?" Asked Lestrange impantiently.

Malfoy instantly started to tell them everything he had heard.

"Are you serious?"Avery asked somewhat shocked.

Malfoy nodded and shrugged. "It's not like they will be able to do it, now is it?"

"I don't know... there's something about him." Lestrange started. "First he claims to be the Slytherin heir then he knew those things about me which I never told anyone and last, he's trying to achieve something rather impossible."

"What are we going to do then?" Malfoy asked them.

"For now, I say we keep an eye on him and then we decide." Avery said yawning.

"And what about what he said, about being Slytherin heir." Lestrange asked.

"What about it?" Malfoy snapped. "He can't be the Slytherin heir, there isn't even a pureblood family with his last name and I'll be damned if Salazar Slytherin descendent is a Ravenclaw."

* * *

Next morning at breakfast, Tom sat again next to Gretchen and her stupid mudblood lovers friends. He noticed that his urge to cast the killing curse on them would calm down if he simply imagined it in his head. 

"Morning!" Myrtle said grinning stupidly at him. It was so obvious she had a thing for him which was starting to disgust him imensly.

Tom simply nodded and started to take a piece of toast.

"Oh my, look!" Melissa gaped at the Daily Prophet. "More strange deaths and disappearings."

"What? I thought the ministry had caught who was behind the last week attacks." Gretchen commented trying to reach her orange juice.

Tom stared at the chubby girl as she struggled to reach it.

"Apparently they have no idea who's behind this." Melissa said throwing the Daily Prophet back to a third year Ravenclaw.

"It's Grindewald and for merlin's sake..." Tom leaned forwards and grabbed the orange juice and handed it over to Gretchen who mumbled a small 'thanks'.

"Who? How do you know?" Melissa said sitting straight.

"What?" Tom asked pretending to have no idea what she was talking about.

"You mentioned a name." Myrtle said still staring at Tom dreamily who avoided to look in her direction.

"I did?"

"Well never mind." Melissa said suspicious.

Tom smirked at her, his face clearing showing he knew something that she didn't. Melissa rolled her eyes and ignored him until the breakfast was over.

"Hey, Gretch do you want to go see the Quidditch game?" Melissa asked standing up. "Myrtle is coming too."

Gretchen looked uncertainly at Tom who rolled his eyes in annoyance. She had promised him that she would go to the library and read further.

"Pleaaaaaase, I really never seen a game.." She said giving him her best innocent face.

"Alright, you go."

"Thanks!" She said happily and prepared to give him a hug but the threatening look on his face made her think twice.

* * *

"Alright, I want a clean game, you heear me?" Professor Loraine asked as Thomas Potter and Rupert Diggory shook hands. 

Gretchen and Melissa looked over at the Hufflepuff captain and both sighed at the same time. Gretchen couldn't help to think that that boy was the sweetest and cutest one she had ever seen. She watched as the professor released the balls and as Rupert mounted on his broom gracefully.

"Hufflepuff is holding the Quaffle, the Gryffindors chasers are already chasing it." A tall dark handsome Slytherin announced. "Ow Gryffindor finally reaches the quaffle, Maria fakes a pass and scores." The slytherin boy added sounding irritated that Gryffindor had scored. "Gryffindor is the first to score. They're leading ten to zero."

The rest of the game, Gretchen didn't really paid attention as she could all focus on was at the cute Hufflepuff captain. Suddenly she started to wonder if he had a girlfriend until she realised he was older than her, he was a sixth year. What was she thinking?

"Earth to Gretchen!" Melissa yelled waving a hand in front of Gretchens face.

"Huh? What?" Gretchen said distractly.

"The game is over." Melissa said.

"Oh."

Gretchen waved goodbye to their friends as she slowly walked to the library where Tom would probably be there waiting for her. She was so tired of books and reading but it was for a good cause, it if it would make her to stay away from her step mother then she had to deal with it. It was just books, it's not like they would try to eat her, except that big brown one at the library who had tried to bite her twice.

She suddenly stopped noticing that she had forgotten her bag, she sighed in frustration, turned around and bumped right into someone, causing her to fall to the ground with a loud thump.

"Auch." She complained looked up to meet the gorgeous Hufflepuff captain. He smiled down at her and helped her up noticing her blushing.

"Sorry, are you okay?" He asked her softly.

"Yeeeeeeeees." Gretchen said nodding quickly, noticing how stupid she had just sounded.

Rupert Diggory grinned at her and ran to catch up with his friends.

"Who was that? Your new girlfriend?" The Ravenclaw girl heard one of his friends asking and saw Rupert hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom Riddle stared deeply in to EarwenLalaith eyes, his arms wrapped around her waist and then he leaned forward and kissed her asking for entry by running his tongue over her bottom lip!

LOL THERE IT IS THE KISS ;d

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews. It seems like our little Gretchen has got a crush on an older student haha. Let me know what do you think, don't forget to review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Tom was exhausted, he was sick and tired of books by now. He was sure that he had read almost one hundred books in three weeks and none of it had any information about Death and the medalion. If he was the type to quit he would of probably done it by now, however, he just kept trying, his eyes were tired of trying to catch something worth of his attention. The dark haired boy sighed as he moved onto the next page and glanced at his companion.

Gretchen was sleeping, the large book that she had been reading was supporting her head. Her features were so peaceful and Tom wondered why was she so committed to bring her father back. It was a very difficult task to do, if not an impossible one. It was a task that a child was not ready to do, not even many adults were powerful enough to accomplish it.

If someone could do it he knew it was him, it had to be him. He still had a lot of power inside him that he had yet to discover, to learn how to use it and maybe this was it... the power to bring his ancestors back... the power to bring Salazar Slytherin back.

With their power combined there would be no one who could face them. No one would dare to cross their way. There was just a small but in his plan, the future.

This second chance allowed him to know what was expecting him if he followed the same steps, his body would suffer a mutilation, he would lose to a mere baby and become nothing but a hideous creature that had to feed from unicorns blood and then... the final battle, he would finally be defeated. The future was his better triumph right now, he had all the right cards to play this time, but if he decided to bring Salazar back, he would change forever the future and what expected him ahead was unknown.

Tom had learned not to fear the unknown but to accept it, however this time, the unknown scared him. He wanted to be sure he was successful this time.

Gretchen stirred in her sleep causing Tom to wake from his thoughts. It was almost 2 am. He stood up and walked towards the little girl, shaking her softly.

"Gretch."

"Hmm."

"We have to get going." Tom said.

Gretchen opened her eyes quietly, studying her surroundings. "What time is it?" She asked, worry flashing in her green eyes.

"2 am." Tom answered.

The Ravenclaw girl stood up abrutly. "Tom! You promised we wouldn't pass past curfew anymore."

"I did?" Tom asked looking shocked earning an angry look from Gretchen. He smirked at the small girl, he was standing now next to her and noticed how much taller he was. She hit him playfully on his arm and he gave her a painful look.

"Ow! That hurts."He said somewhat sarcastically.

"Shhhhhhh!" The girl said worried. "Did you hear that?" She asked glancing around.

"Hear what?" Tom whispered.

"I think someone is coming." Gretchen whispered back, suddenly she felt a knot in her stomach as she saw blue bright eyes staring back at her.

Professor Albus Dumbledore smiled at the two children who stared back at him. Gretchen had a scared look pasted on her face, biting her lip while Tom Riddle at first looked taken back but his calm expression took over.

"P-professor!" Gretchen exclaimed, sounding anxious and nervous at the same time.

"Miss Caswell, I must say it is a surprise to find you here in such late hours." The transfiguration professor said, his blue eyes examining her through his moon spectacles.

"We do have an explanation, sir." Tom Riddle said, his voice calm.

"I'm sure you do, Tom and I would love to hear it." Dumbledore said half smiling.

"Well, Gretchen said she needed help with history of magic so we came to the library to study and we didn't realised it was this late." Tom said, his face was now expressionless and Professor tried to read in his eyes weither he was telling the truth or not, however Tom's eyes were quiet staring back at his blue bright ones.

Gretchen stared at Tom awed. Her mouth was slight open in surprise but she quickly shuted it and nodded stupidly at the professor. Both of them realised how stupid the explanation Tom had given was.

"I see... Well, you're still having detention with me, tomorrow night at my office." The transfiguration professor said.

They both bid their professor goodbye and went towards their common door in complete silence. They were lucky.

Next day, Tom went down to the great hall to find a grumpy Gretchen at breakfast. She didn't spoke to him at all nor did melissa, however Myrtle seemed unaware that she too was not supposed to talk with Tom.

"Oh my God! Look!" Melissa said pointing towards a tall boy.

Tom cocked an eyebrow at both girls who were smiling in goofy way as they stared at the tall boy as he passed by. The tall boy looked over their direction and smiled at Gretchen.

"M-merlin!" Gretchen sighed and smiled. Tom rolled his eyes.

_Girls..._

After breakfast, Tom walked behind Gretchen and her two friends. They seemed to be still talking about that Diggory boy. He also noticed a particular group of Slytherins which looked at Gretchen and her friends and started to laugh. They were onto something, Tom knew them to well.

The class started and everyone started to protest as Slughorn ordered to pair up according to last class pairs. Gretchen face immediately went blank as she stared at the blonde haired boy. She quickly looked over her friends who tried to smile in support.

"Very well." The potions professor started as he smiled at his class. "Today we have a very interesting potion to make."

Instantly the class fell in silence.

"Let us see, if any of you can guess what potion is it as I call the ingredients out." Slughorn said excited. "Bat eyes."

"Increasing potion?" A tall red haired girl risked.

"Nop, anyone else? Alright, butterfly wings." Slughorn asked taking a look around.

Silence.

"Unicorn fur." Slughorn smiled as Tom hand rised.

"Invisible potion?"

"Brilliant m'boy, brilliant!" The potion professor exclaimed excited with Tom. "And more! I will give two small samples of it for the pair with the best potion!"

Everyone immediately started to get to work. They all focused in the ingredients and how to brew. Tom partner was also a Ravenclaw boy, his name was Liam Huddersfield. He was obeying every Tom order which was making things easier for the slytherin heir.

"You stupid fat cow!" Malfoy shouted angrily pushing Gretchen away. "You ruined my potion!"

"Now, now Malfoy. I'm sure Miss Caswell didn't do it on purpose." Slughorn said eying Malfoy's potion. "Well there's nothing you can do now."

Everyone forgot about Gretchen and Malfoy and headed back to the potion. The smell of competition was still in the air. Tom found himself smirking at Liam.

"And we're done." Tom smirked as he placed the butterfly wings in the cauldron causing the liquid to turn transparent.

"You did it." Liam said smiling happily.

"Naw, we did it. You did everything I said perfectly." Tom said eying the potion.

Liam nodded.

Finally the professor told everyone to stop and started to analyse the potions. "Ah yes, not bad at all." After five minutes he stopped at Tom's table and eyed the potion, his face was blank for a second. "Oh my! Such talent, ah I see here a great pair indeed. I guess you are the winning pair."

Tom and Liam received their samples after class. As they arrived to the corridor they saw everyone forming a circle and Tom pushed some of them aside so he could see what was going on. He saw Malfoy standing up, his hand grabbing Gretchen's arm. His fingers were white because of the strenght he was doing. He saw Avery and Lestrange laughing and the other Slytherins challenging any Ravenclaw to do something about it.

"You ruined my potion, therefore I want you to apologise." Malfoy spoke arrogantly. "After all is not your fault you're stupid."

The slytherins laughed and Gretchen tried to pull her arm away but Malfoy grip was to hard.

"I don't think so, not until you apologise for being stupid." Malfoy said.

"I'll never do that Malfoy." Gretchen said, her voice was steady.

"Let her go, Malfoy." Tom said stepping in.

"Oh look, it's her boyfriend." Avery said pointing mockingly.

Tom looked over Avery and without moving a finger or saying anything at all, Avery started to walk around and imitate a monkey.

"To you, I can make it a lot worse." Tom said darkly towards Malfoy who instantly let Gretchen arm go.

"We'll get you when you're boyfriend is not around." Malfoy said walking away. His slytherin buddies followed him staring at Tom in a very unfriendly way.

Tom grabbed Gretchen's arm and took her away from all those people who had been staring at the whole thing.

"Thanks." Gretchen mumbled as they walked away.

"For what? I didn't even know why I bothered." He said feeling Gretchen was no longer walking beside him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, staring at the floor.

"I won't always be around to save the day, Gretchen. In this place, you can't allow yourself to be weak and let's face it, everything about you it's weak." Tom said impatiently.

"I- I don't-"

"Your crying?" Tom cocked an eyebrow. "They won't feel sorry for you just because your crying, they feel pleasure in knowing their the cause of your tears. This world is not for the weak ones, if your weak you won't survive."

Gretchen looked up and stared at Tom oynx eyes. His face was serene; but his eyes... they were so cold, they clearly showed disappointment and disgust. Maybe the hat did made a mistake.

The Ravenclaw girl clutched her fists and turned around. The tears were now flowing down faster as she walked away. Her feet had finally brought her to her dorms. She let herself fall on her bed and allowed herself to cry as loud as she could.

She woke up much later, it was dinner time but she wasn't hungry. She felt sick, a twisting feeling down in her stomach, she doubted she could retain any food if she ate. The harsh and confusing words that Tom had said were echoing in her head. He was right, she was weak. All her life she dreamed of coming to Hogwarts just so she could be away from her step mother. She had been so happy to find out that she was a witch, she had thought that now that she could perform magic she would have been accepted. She had been wrong.

After she washed her face in the cold water, she remembered that she had detention with Professor Dumbledore. Grumbling, she forced herself out of her dorms. Happy to see that her friends, especially Tom were nowhere to be seen, she left the common room towards the transfiguration professor office.

She knocked twice and a smiling auburn haired professor smiled down on her.

"Just in time, Miss Caswell." The professor said inviting her to take a seat. "Lemon tea?"

Gretchen nodded and thanked the professor. The tea sounded a good idea.

"So, are you enjoying Hogwarts?" The professor asked fixing his bright blue eyes through the moon spectacles.

"Yes, very much sir." Gretchen answered feeling a pang on her stomach. She hated to lie.

"It gets better. There's much to see and much to learn." The professor told her smiling happily.

At that very moment, theres a knock at the door. Professor Dumbledore opens the door and Tom greets him.

"I believe we're ready to go then." Dumbledore told them.

Gretchen lost track of the time as she had been there down at the forbidden forest. The transfiguration professor had ordered them to find the Memeden herbs. Gretchen had never heard of them, however Tom seemed to know everything about them.

"How can it be sir? I thought these herbs didn't grew anymore, ever since the druids decided to leave the magic world." Tom asked excited.

Gretchen wondered how he knew those things. He seemed so much older for an eleven year old boy. Apparently professor Dumbledore shared the same thoughts as he stopped walking to stare at Tom with a curious expression.

"Where did you heard that?" Dumbledore asked.

"I read in a book." Tom spoke cofidently.

"The druids never left us Tom." Professor answered smiling. "Either they want or not, they're a part of us and.. oh look, we arrived."

Tom seemed annoyed that Dumbledore didn't finished what he was about to say. Gretchen had been quiet the whole time. Observing. Tom hadn't looked at her a single time since they had been there.

After detention, Tom was trying to find a comfortable position in his bed. The vivid images of Gretchen crying made him smirk just before he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay... I'm so sorry for posting this chapter so late, I hope you all like it. Please Review and let me know what you think.

Thanks! Love u all XXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks a lot for Reviewing my story guys!**

**Okay first of all, let me say that after i re-read the previous chapter it did looked like i rushed the whole thing up. I apologise for that. It won't happen again. **

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxx

The sun rises at a new dawn, yet few realises how many they are... how many walk among us, anonymous to the ordinary world. Simply shadows, simple strangers, do they ever notice them? But how long they need to hide in the shadows? Shouldn't be the other way around?

Not being able to be who he was it was starting to prove how hard it is. Being placed in Ravenclaw wasn't exactly what he had in mind. They were all useless the lot of them. What was the point of being intelligent if they were weak?

Tom threw a small rock to the black lake and watched as the lake swallowed it. He had been so close and now nothing made sence anymore. It was pretty much unlikely that Gretchen and him would be successful in their task. It would probably take years if it worked at all, and if it didn't... it all had been a waste of time.

He sighed and sat down staring at the lake. How did he allowed things to get out of control? Why didn't he realised that he had been surrounded of incompetent people? The only one who had seemed competent at all was Bella... his Bella.

She lived for that. To torture, to make them feel pain...

"Tom?"

Tom flinched at the sound of his name. He didn't turned around to see who it was. He knew that voice, the way his name sounded whenever he said it.

"Professor."

"What are you doing here this late? Is everything alright?"

_Why do you care, fool._

"I couldn't sleep." Tom answered honestly.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "I see... well do you want to join me for tea?"

Tom stood up and stared at the professor.

Why was he so eager to help everyone? To trust, to believe in good. Tom laughed to himself.

What was good? And what was evil? Didn't it depended on each individual point of view? Tom's side had never been evil... no, not from his point of view. He wanted them to realise what muggles are, he wanted them to accept that there is no place in their world for them. They were filth... and didn't the muggles wanted the same? Didn't his father did the same?

Tom nodded and followed his transfiguration professor to his office. The professor invited him to sit down and summoned two cup of teas. Tom accepted and thanked the professor.

He had to be at his best behaviour so he couldn't lift any suspicious. He had already ruined it when he had been sorted. Now he had to gain his trust.

"So, what do you think of Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked smiling at his student.

"I like it so far." Tom answered politely.

Dumbledore nodded. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course." Tom said cautiously.

"Why did you wanted to be sorted in Slytherin?" Professor said examining him through his moon spectacles.

Tom had been prepared for this question.

"Oh." Tom faked his surprise. "I read about it... and I thought it suited me the best." He answered.

"Hmm, and where did you read about the Slytherin heir?" The professor asked staring into Tom's calm eyes.

"I- I don't remember sir." Tom lied.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since that day and October was almost over. Gretchen noticed that Tom always ate in silence, he never spoke a word to anyone around him nor he seemed very interested in doing so. It came to Gretchens mind that he ate only because he had to, other wise he wouldn't bother wasting his time in the great hall.

All of a sudden, he stared back at the Ravenclaw who adverted her eyes to her food right away. She knew he had seen her looking. Everyday it was like this. She sighed. She missed him. Even after all he said she couldn't stop miss him. Why would he protect her if he didn't cared for her, right?

She saw him leaving his place and her too stood up, leaving her two friends in the middle of a conversation. She had to walk fast if she wanted to see where he was going. Gretchen giggled to herself as she realised that she had been stalking him for two weeks now. She didn't even knew why she was doing it, but she had a feeling that he was hiding something.

Tom walked down the corridors with confidence. He suddenly stopped and looked behind but Gretchen was quick and managed to hide inside a classroom. She heard then his footsteps getting away and she started to follow him again.

She noticed he wasn't going to the restricted area as he used to. Instead he was going down, to the girls bathroom. He looked excited and for a moment he seemed happy, then he stopped again and turned around. This time Gretchen wasn't able to hide.

"Are you following me!?" He asked angrily.

Gretchen looked taken back at first. "I- I- was j-just-" She stumbled over the words that weren't forming that well.

"Tell the truth! I hate liars." He said raising an eyebrow at her in a very slytherin manner.

"I'm sorry, Tom." Gretchen said at last feeling very embarrassed.

"Well, are you going to stay there all day?" He told her impatiently.

Her lips formed a small smile and walked towards him.

"Why are we going to the girls bathroom?" Asked Gretchen curiously.

"You'll see... you'll see." Tom answered her smirking to himself.

The bathroom seemed like all the others. There was nothing out of ordinary. Not until she saw Tom Riddle murmuring some incomprehensibly words at the lavatory. Seconds later a secret passage appeared right there, in front of her.

"W-What is going on?" She asked not really knowing what to think.

"Do you want to find out?" Tom asked smirking.

"I-I don't know T-tom." She said eyeing the secret passage.

"You're scared... and weak." He said staring at her disapproving.

His words stung her. She had to prove him, she had to prove everyone that she wasn't weak.

"Okay, let's go."

Nothing prepared her for what was coming next. Her jaw dropped as she stared to the place she found herself in. Tom had forced her to close her eyes all the way down. Now that she had been allowed to open them she didn't knew whether to believe in what she was seeing or not. It had to be a mirage...

Dozens of Torches were iluminating the ancient chamber. There, right in front of her, a statue of Salazar Slytherin. Suddenly she started to feel cold. An awful feeling traveled up her spine.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked her as he admired the fantastic piece of work.

"_NO!" Tom Riddle shouted right after throwing the hat to the floor. "It can't be! I belong to Slytherin! I'm Salazar Slytherin heir! Stupid hat." And with an incredible speed he took out his wand and pointed at the sorting hat, shooting an unknown spell causing the hat to explode in tiny pieces._

_Everyone including the professors were shocked. The great hall fell in silent, nobody wanted to believe in what had just happened. Professor Dumbledore was the first one to react._

"_Give me your wand." He asked rather calm considering what had occurred._

Gretchen shook the memory to the back of her mind. It couldn't be! It was just a mere coincidence, right?

"Only the Slytherin heir would be able to open this chamber." Tom said casually. His onyx eyes fixed upon Salazar.

"B-but."

"Now, now Gretchen. You want to see more?" He asked her smirking.

"Tom, we shouldn't-"

"Silence!" He told her. "He's coming."

The Ravenclaw looked at Tom and for the first time thought he was crazy.

"I'm leaving." She told him angrily and started to walk away but instantly stopped on her feet when she heard it.

She turned around and her eyes noticed Salazar's Slytherin mouth was opening. Gretchen looked at Tom.

"Gretchen!" He called out slowly. "Don't move and close your eyes." He ordered her.

She did what he told her to. Something in his voice told her that it wasn't a joke. Her heart was racing uncontrollably. She sobbed quietly as she heard something approaching her.

"Sssssszzzzzz"

"Tom?" She asked biting her lower lip.

"You can open them now." Tom said as he walked towards the statue.

"What was it!?" She shouted. "Tom?"

When he didn't turned around she didn't had any other choice but to follow him.

"You're his heir aren't you?" She whispered as she approached him.

He didn't needed to answer her. She could see it in his eyes. She decided right there, at that very moment that there was more about him that she needed, wanted to know.

"We should go before it comes back." Tom told her after some minutes of silence.

She nodded and walked out of the chamber at his side.

* * *

At that very night Gretchen couldn't sleep. What Tom did earlier was... she didn't know what was it. She had been thinking about it but no reasonable answer explained her why he decided to show it to her. Why did he confined his secret with her? Wasn't she weak like he said?

After some hours of moving around in her bed, Gretchen fell asleep with Tom in her mind.

_She was exhausted. She didn't knew how long she had been running but she knew one thing, if she stopped she was doomed; finished. _

"_You can't run forever." The cold voice laughed._

_She didn't looked back to see if he was getting closer. A scream. Green light. Darkness._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Means a lot. Okay let's see...Tom decided to show Gretchen the Chamber of Secrets. Why? We'll see! Now one thing is for sure... he released the monster and soon Hogwarts will be attacked. And what's with Gretchen dreams? **

**Next chapter teaser:**

_"Tom! TOM!" Gretchen shouted after him through the crowed corridor._

_The slytherin heir stopped and looked at her curiously._

_"What's the matter?" He asked her as she gasped for air._

_"I found it! I found the book, it says everything about-"_

_"Shhhhh! Not here."_

**Haha yeah, well Gretchen finally finds something more about Death and the medallion.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chronicles of Riddle

Chapter 9

* * *

There are times that questions become more powerful than answers. How did it happen? How did he allow it to happen? Why now? What did it all mean? What is his purpose?

Tom Riddle was walking all by himself near the black lake, small snowflakes falling into the already frozen ground. He could hear the voices, the voices that were telling him to hurry up, that there was no more time to waste and the voices that told him that perhaps he could start over.

His onyx eyes looked towards the calm water of the black lake. It was good to be back even though he didn't want to admit it. Hogwarts was after all his home… the only place he could call and feel like he was home.

Voices, but this time he recognized these ones. Tom looked behind and he saw three slytherins approaching him. They seemed reluctantly in getting closer and were arguing among themselves.

"Hey." Lestrange said awkwardly.

Tom stood emotionless staring at the three of them.

"Right, listen up Riddle." Malfoy said. His voice was confident and loud. "Though, I'll hate myself for what I'm about to say, I reckon you really are something." He finished smirking.

"What Malfoy here is really trying to say is that we-"Avery started but Malfoy cut him off immediately.

"That we wouldn't mind if you hanged out with us." Malfoy said placing an arm around Tom's shoulder. "You see, you'd be a great asset for us… if you served us well."

Tom raised his right eyebrow and pushed Malfoy's arm away. The platinum blonde haired boy stared at Tom surprised with his action. Didn't he know how lucky he was to have a Malfoy to talk with him? Anger was perfectly visible on his features but Tom remained calm as he stared at the trio.

"Lucius." Tom spoke coolly as he stared at the blonde's blue eyes. "You'll be the one to serve me."

Avery and Lestrange switched amused looks with each other. Malfoy looked as if he had just been hit. His eyes scanned the boy in front of him. There was something about him, something dark that was above him, shadows that were hiding his true identity. He knew what to do. He would investigate everything about Tom Riddle and use all he could against him.

"You're lucky, Riddle." Lucius spoke calmly, but the anger was still visible in the way he spoke with venom. "We'll see who will end up serving who. You probably just ruined your future."

Malfoy turned his back on the Slytherin heir and walked towards the castle. Lestrange followed right after like a lost puppy. Avery stood there looking at Tom who was now smirking.

"Have you opened the chamber yet?" Tom's smirk vanished in a mere second as Avery question caught him off guard.

* * *

Gretchen silently sang to herself as she glanced around at the restricted area. It was great to be on good terms with Tom again. She didn't knew why, maybe it was for the best just to stay away from him, but there was this invisible force, pushing her towards his direction. As if he was the answer to her questions. Her eyes were tiring of doing so much reading and research and she was about to give up for today when a particularly book caught her attention. 

It was out of ordinary. It was nothing like the other books. This one was unusual big in length; the cover was silver and dusty. As she got near the book, her eyes noticed that it's inscriptions at the cover were starting to glow, making it hard to read the title. She extended her arm, in a miserable attempt to reach it. Then as if a brilliant idea invaded her mind, she pulled out her wand.

The book flew straight to her hands. The glowing stopped and Gretchen eyes widened as she read the title "The medallion of Death". Her hands slowly started to shake a little as she went to the nearest table and sat down. Her gaze still locked in the title. Should she open it? Should she wait for Tom?

The small girl sighed and decided to open it. As she opened the book, a golden light immediately appeared. At first it became impossible for her to open her eyes as the light was so intense but then as she opened them, she noticed the golden light was fading away and as it did, the letters, words, sentences started to appear.

_The Grim Reaper, as it's known since no one knows its true identity. He cannot be destroyed for he was born with all the magical beings. He assures that every soul, magical or non magical rest in peace. Those souls are kept in a magical medallion, the first magical object to be made. _

_It is believed that the Reaper walk among us, disguised as a normal human; observing and waiting to collect souls. _

Gretchen licked her lips, her eyes searching for something of more importance.

_He wears the medallion at all times. The Reaper cannot be __summoned;__he is the one in control where or to who he appears. It is said that people who were close to die were spared by Death for their destiny wasn't yet completed. Many people have claimed to see the Reaper and __its__ mythical medallion as they near experienced death. _

There. Gretchen reread the whole paragraph. Maybe, maybe it could work. She closed the book and looked around to see if somebody was watching her. Then she carefully placed it inside her bag. She smiled in excitement to herself and left the library with a certain Slytherin heir in her thoughts.

The Ravenclaw girl found herself in a crowded corridor; everyone seemed to be in a hurry for their next class, everyone except him. She recognized his calm figure walking among the crowd. His face seemed to be lost in thought. Gretchen then decided to keep walking, at first it was somewhat difficult to pass between everyone. She was starting to get upset, didn't those people had any other place to stop and talk?

"Tom! TOM!" Gretchen shouted after him through the crowded corridor.

The Slytherin heir stopped walking and looked at her curiously.

"What's the matter?" He asked her as she gasped for air.

"I found it! I found this book, and it says something about-"

"Shhhhh! Not here." He told her grabbing her arm and leading her to an empty class room.

Gretchen threw the book at him. His face looked adorable for a second as she could see the excitement in his eyes. Reluctantly Tom opened the book and after some minutes he closed it. He stared at her and smirked.

"You know what we have to do?" He asked her, his eyes staring into hers.

"We'll fake our death?" She asked him, somewhat afraid of his answer.

"No. That's too risky." He told her raising an eyebrow at her suggestion. It wasn't a bad one at all. He could fake her death alright. Or Perhaps he didn't needed to fake it… he could really go all the way. No it would be too risky. He couldn't afford to get all the attentions on him. Unless… he killed him.

He knew too much anyway. He wasn't supposed to see it and Tom didn't felt like being blackmailed at all. He should know better before he messed up with the wrong people. And if someone suspected of him, he could blame her…

"Tom?" Gretchen called out and Tom thoughts drifted away.

"Well, why don't you let me take care of it?" Tom said smirking at the small girl.

* * *

Avery smiled to himself as he stepped inside the common room. He was a genius, he knew Tom Riddle secret and now he had the Slytherin heir in the palm of his hand. He would have to be careful; he knew Tom was not like all the others. There was a bigger secret that Tom was hiding and he would only stop until he knew all about it. 

"Where were you?!" Malfoy asked suspiciously as he stood up from one of the green cushioned chairs.

"Around." Avery responded calmly.

"Is that so?" MAlfoy asked sarcastically. "I saw you with Riddle. Explain!"

"It's nothing of your business, Malfoy." Avery told him impatiently.

"Of course it is! Have you forgotten who I am? Have you forgotten who your father works for?" Malfoy told him angrily.

"I-"

"Spill it out!" Malfoy ordered. "Or do you rather see your father without a job!?"

Avery felt anger rise in him, he had no other choice but to tell him everything he knew.

"Oh come on Gretchen! It's Rupert Diggory we're talking about." Melissa asked, her bright green eyes begging her to consider.

"B-but I promised him." Gretchen said with a remorseful face.

"You promised us aswell." Melissa pointed out rolling her eyes. Myrtle who was standing behind the blonde hair witch nodded.

"I know, but it's just-"

"Fine, Gretch. Just do whatever you want to." Melissa snapped. "Just don't come running to us, when he's mean to you again."

Myrtle smiled nervously at Gretchen and followed Melissa towards the Quidditch pitch to assist the game.

Gretchen sighed and stared at the food in her plate. Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore. She quickly gathered her things and left the great hall to meet Tom at the common room.

Malfoy looked like he had been hit with the cruciatus curse. He had a stupid look of incredibility stamped on his face. What Avery told him was everything but unexpectedly. Who would have thought that someone like Riddle was the Slytherin heir? A traitor that's what Riddle is. Filth, that associates with that chubby girl.

The blonde boy had to sit down to make sure he could absorb all the shocking information. He had to do something, he had to tell his father.

"You did the right thing, Avery." Malfoy said at last as if he recuperated from the initial shock. "Let's make sure this little secret isn't spread around."

Avery nodded and watched as Malfoy excused himself to his dorms.

Malfoy Immediately took out an old piece of parchment and started to write the news to his father for he would know and advise him what to do.

* * *

Gretchen finally arrived to the common room, there was a few amount of students gathering near the fireplace. She decided to get closer to see what was happening and found Tom playing wizarding chess against a sixth year girl. 

She recognized the witch. It was Rebecca Meadows. Everyone knew as Becca, she was the smartest witch of her year, perhaps of the entire school. She was also a very beautiful girl.

Tom Riddle was concentrated at the game while Rebecca looked at him curiously. Her big brown eyes were glowing of excitement as she maybe had found some competition.

"Queen to H5" Rebecca smiled in triumph.

"You're good." Riddle spoke calmly, his eyes never leaving the chess pieces. He smirked, he had her where he wanted. "Just not good enough. Bishop to H5"

Rebecca eyes widened in surprise as Tom's bishop pounded Rebecca's queen to tiny pieces and threatened to do the same with her King.

"You won." She said surprised. "I congratulate you Riddle, you're the first to beat me at this game."

Riddle nodded and watched as she slipped away with her club fan behind on her tail.

"Hi." Tom jerked his head around to notice Gretchen.

"I won." He said smirking at her.

"I know." She said smiling at him. "I came in time to see your amazing victory." He smiled back at her and stood up.

His smile was a rare sight, and Gretchen was sure that she was the only one who had ever witnessed it. It somehow brought her a cozy and warmth feeling.

"Let's get going, shall we?" He asked her at last.

* * *

**_Next chapter!!_**

**"What happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked as a nervous Horace ****Slughorn**** led him through the corridors.**

**"****You ought to see this,****Albus****." The potions professor said as they turned left. **

**Albus**** Dumbledore stopped abruptly as he noticed a small girl at the floor. There was no blood or anything of the sorts that pointed to a murder. The hufflepuff girl was down at the ****floor;**** he****r gaze was fixed at the ceiling, her face was pale and her facial expression was terrifying.**

**"Has anyone seen this?" ****Albus**** Dumbledore asked as he eyed the girl. There was no sparkle in his bright blue eyes.**

**"Tom Riddle and Gretchen Caswell."**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading ) 


	10. Chapter 10

"It's not opening! It's useless, I tried everything." said Gretchen with a sigh, watching Tom, who fruitlessly kept trying to open the door. "It's my fault, I'm sorry." she added after a pause, with a worried expression in her eyes.

Tom finally gave up on the door, and stared at Gretchen with a half-amused smile

"Yes, it is your fault." He told her bluntly. "The basilisk is out there and we're locked in this stupid empty office. If someone dies tonight, it's your fault." he smirked.

"But it was an accident! I just never had seen this office before." She muttered avoiding his stare. "I was just curious and I swear I didn't close that door!"

"Well, if you didn't close it, it means someone locked us in here…" Tom whispered to himself but Gretchen heard him perfectly.

She blinked, quite shocked. How could anyone know about their plans?

"Riddle!" she scowled, coming up to him. "How could you!" Tom stared at her with interest.

"What?" He asked her raising his eyebrow.

"You! You told someone about our plan!" Gretchen accused, pointing her index finger at him.

"That's the least of our problems right now." He said dismissing her accusation. "We have to find a way to get out."

Gretchen nodded, but she wasn't going to let go this so easily. She glanced around the room.

It was indeed a very strange office. The shelves were covered with the strangest books, with dust all over. The floor was made of a strange wood and every time they walked, they could hear a noise under their feet. The desk was also unusual, it was egg-shaped and it had a muggle lamp in the middle.

The windows were sheltered with bricks; someone didn't want the light to enter this room. Tom moved into the middle of the room which had a small blue carpet on the floor, he kicked it aside and his eyes widened as he saw the red circle on the wooden floor.

Gretchen saw his shocked and curious look and approached him, her eyes too analyzing the red circle.

"What is it?" she asked him, her hand holding his sleeve.

"It's a gate." He answered as he bent down to touch the red paint.

Gretchen had no idea what this gate was supposed to be, but it had to be something interesting to catch Tom's interest.

"Well? A gate? That doesn't make any sense." She said crossing her arms.

"You know the theories about the existence of other worlds?" Tom asked. "Well the book I read showed a red circle just like this, a gate, that takes you to other worlds."

"But of course it's just rubbish." Gretchen said eying him uncomfortable.

Tom looked at her and nodded.

Was it just rubbish? Why hadn't he ever spotted this office? Did it belong to some professor? Why was it hidden from everyone?

"I hear something!" Gretchen said running towards the door. "OVER HERE!" The small girl said hitting on the door.

"Hello?" A voice from outside said.

"We're locked inside!" Gretchen said smiling at Tom. They were getting out.

"Alohomora!"

_Click_

Tom Riddle and Gretchen stared at their savior. She looked as if she was in her fifth or sixth year and she was a Hufflepuff. She stared at the two and she smiled suggestively.

Gretchen blushed and Tom rolled his eyes.

"Someone locked us inside." He told her, feeling the need to tell her it was nothing of the sorts.

"Oh, well. You shouldn't walk around the castle past curfew." She told them warningly. "Come on, let's go." She said leading the way.

Gretchen followed her and Tom stood behind, his eyes memorizing the corridor and the office room. He closed the door and then he jerked his head abruptly towards a new sound.

_Maaassssssssteer_

"GRETCHEN!" Tom yelled as he ran towards the girls. Gretchen turned around confused and alarmed why he was yelling. Did he want to wake up the whole castle? "CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

Tom finally got close to Gretchen and hugged her, buried her head in his chest as he was preparing himself to warn the hufflepuff to do the same, his voice didn't left his mouth. A part of him wanted to see her, to see her scream in horror.

There it was the basilisk. A beautiful creature in Tom's eyes approaching them. The hufflepuff was confused, was this boy totally out of his mind? She heard the noise, the strange hissing behind her. Her blonde head turned around and her body went limp, fell to the floor lifeless.

* * *

"What happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked as a nervous Horace Slughorn led him through the corridors. 

"You ought to see this, Albus." The potions professor said as they turned left.

Albus Dumbledore stopped abruptly as he noticed a small girl at the floor. There was no blood or anything of the sorts that pointed to a murder. The hufflepuff girl was down at the floor; her gaze was fixed at the ceiling, her face was pale and her facial expression was terrifying.

"Has anyone seen this?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he eyed the girl. There was no sparkle in his bright blue eyes.

"Tom Riddle and Gretchen Caswell."

Albus Dumbledore looked at the potions professor alarmed.

"Very well, has Armando been informed of this incident?" The auburn haired wizard inquired as his blue eyes wandered towards the dead girl again.

"No, not yet." Horace said softly. "He's still down at the ministry. Shall I send him an owl?"

"No." Dumbledore said and looked away. "You must go there retrieve him in person, we cannot afford the risk to have our owl intercepted by one of the ministry staff." Horace nodded.

"Very well, then." The potions teacher said, happily to do something useful. The truth was, that he wasn't very good at those kinds of situations, he preferred to stay away from them.

"Oh, Horace, please do wake up the others." Professor Dumbledore asked. "We can't let her stay here like this. I shall go see Miss Caswell and Mr. Riddle."

* * *

Gretchen was lying down at the hospital wing. She didn't know what to think. She was sure that she would be expelled, what would her stepmother do if that happened? She would embarrass her even more; she would probably be beaten and humiliated. Tom was lying in the next bed, he had his eyes fixed on the ceiling, he had told her to be quiet and let him talk, or else they would be caught. 

But they haven't done anything, have they? It wasn't their fault. They couldn't know it would happen.

"Tom?"

"What?" He snapped at her for interrupting his thoughts.

"Do y-you think we will be expelled?" Gretchen asked softly. Tom could feel she was scared.

"Of course not." He added softly. "I'll take care of it."

"That's very noble of you, Mr. Riddle"

Tom Riddle sat in his bed and looked towards his least favorite professor.

"Professor." Said Tom looking at the auburn haired wizard, trying as hard to conceal his animosity.

"How are you both?" The elder asked, his blue eyes showing concerning.

"Good, t-thank you, sir." Gretchen said smiling weakly. Tom just nodded.

"I would like to know what happened tonight." The transfiguration professor asked as he summoned a chair and sat between their beds. "Were you not with Miss, Larsson tonight when it happened?"

"Yes, we were sir." Tom answered quickly not giving enough time for Gretchen to open her mouth. "She had just helped us when it happened."

"What happened, Riddle?" Dumbledore asked, his piercing blue eyes observing him intensely. Tom looked uncomfortably for a second.

"We started to hear a noise, she told us to wait near that strange office." Tom said pausing to make it sound that it was hard for him. "She went a head to see what it was, we thought it was who locked us inside that office, but then she never returned-"

"I see." Dumbledore interrupted and nodded. He moved his attention towards the little girl who was shaking nervously. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me my dear?" He asked her softly.

Gretchen looked upon Tom then she looked at Dumbledore.

"No, sir."

* * *

Next day, they were authorized to return to classes. Everyone was staring at them as they arrived at the great hall together. Gretchen stopped uncomfortable with the staring and the whispers. Tom Just kept walking, his head was high, and his figure was firm and strong. He sat down next to Liam, the same boy who had been his partner at potions. 

"Morning." Liam said raising an eyebrow.

Tom merely nodded and started to fill his plate with eggs and bacon.

Gretchen started to walk as Melissa and Myrtle waved at her.

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked concerned.

"Is it true? You saw her dead body?" Myrtle asked as she cleaned her glasses.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gretchen added as she looked at the food.

"Okay… but you know you can count on us." Melissa said smiling at her friend. "I told you Riddle was bad news."

Gretchen looked up towards Riddle. He looked like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

At the Slytherin table, Malfoy and Avery looked towards Tom. 

"He killed her." Avery whispered. "He probably did it."

"I think the professors would know if she had been murdered." Malfoy tried to reason.

"No, you don't understand. He's the biggest son of a bitch you'll ever know." Avery said, his facial expression darkening.

"Is that so?" Malfoy added as he smirked. "I don't think you know what we, Malfoy can do."

Right then, the mail arrived. The numerous owls flew over the tables dropping numerous letters to their respective owners.

Malfoy smirked at his letter. His father would now tell him what to do.

* * *

A/N: WIEEEEE how did I go?! Did you like this chapter? Something missing? Was it confusing it? Next chapter will be huuuuuge a lot of things are going to happen. 

Oh btw:D as you have started to notice, Gretch and tom r starting to get more friendly ;D

xxxxxxxxxxx

Next at Chronicles of Riddle

XXXXXX

**"It says we have to stay near the body for the next 24 hours, only then we can see Death coming for her soul." Tom said as he closed the book.**

**"Well, what if Death already came?" Gretchen asked frustrated.**

**Tom stood up and walked towards her. "We can't afford that, now can we?" Tom said smirking. His smirk sent cold shivers through her spine. The way his onyx eyes stared at hers was scaring her. **

**"What do you mean?" She asked though she knew very well what he meant.**

**"It means we have to kill someone." He told her shrugging his shoulders.**

**Gretchen opened her mouth in horror; he couldn't be serious, could he?**


	11. Chapter 11

Malfoy sat back in his comfortable chair, his grey eyes gazing at the piece of parchment in front of him. This certainly wasn't what he had been expecting at all. His long pale fingers reached the parchment for the tenth time and he read it again as if he had imagined every single word he read before.

_Son,_

_I must tell you that I am very content with your letter, if what you wrote is somehow the truth then I shall investigate this boy. Until then, you are not to interfere with the boys plans, nor are you to bother him at all, understood? _

_Now, what do you think of having a new brother? _

_I shall arrive at Hogwarts this weekend to discuss important matters with that imbecile headmaster of yours. _

_Yours,_

_Father._

He clutched the parchment in his hand, forming a ball of paper, and then he threw it away. He felt revolted and angry. This wasn't definitely what he had in mind.

"Damn you, Riddle!" Malfoy muttered angrily.

* * *

How would it be like to have a new life? How would it be like to start it all over again? To be able to write an entirely new whole parchment on which he could write whatever he wanted, only this time he could do it more carefully, more wisely.

Or he could just read what he had written before, follow his old ways, his old paths and change nothing. Discard completely the chance to start over.

The truth was he didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't counting on losing or to be given a second chance, nevertheless there he was.

What to do now? He had many plans in his mind; he had the future in the palm of his hands now.

He was warned to follow a different path or there would be consequences. There was this temple that Tom knew nothing about. He had searched everywhere for information about it but found nothing. Not even the smallest reference.

Then there was the medallion issue. If he possessed the medallion he would become more powerful. He would possess the dead souls; he could do practically whatever he wanted with them.

After that there was Gretchen. She was different. He doesn't know what, but there is something about her. He can almost be himself around her, she doesn't seem to care what he does, and she accepts him for who he is. It was like he had found a real friend.

_Oh really Tom, who needs friends?_

**She's not my friend. I'm just using her**.

_Ahm__ hmm … you just thought of her as a friend._

**Did not.**

_Did too._

**Did not!**

_Did too!!_

**Shut up, go away.**

Okay, he was definitely loosing it.

* * *

Gretchen hated transfiguration right after Potions. Why? Because they had class together with the Slytherins.

She tried her best to ignore Abraxas Malfoy. She wondered how the Slytherins found all that energy to scowl like that all the time. The platinum blonde boy had been staring at her for some minutes now. She could feel his gaze on her as she tried to concentrate on turning her mouse into a bird.

Minutes passed by and he was still staring at her. Gretchen started to grind her teeth together and after a while she snapped.

"What? Do I have three eyes or something?" Gretchen eyes widened as she realized she had said it too loud. However she was proud of herself for facing him like that. From the corner of her eyes she could see an amused Riddle staring at her.

"You're close." He answered, raising both eyebrows and then returned to his work.

Transfiguration finally ended with a happy Gretchen relieved that she got away from Malfoy. She glanced around looking for Tom but the crowed corridor turned it quite difficult.

"Hey Gretch!" Myrtle said cheerfully.

"Hi!" Gretchen answered smiling at her two friends.

"Looking for Tom?" Melissa asked crossing her arms. Gretchen smiled weakly and nodded.

"Are you Tom's boyfriend?" Myrtle asked raising her eyebrows and grinned mysteriously. Gretchen eye widened at Myrtles question.

"Of course not, Myrtle!" Gretchen said rolling her eyes.

The three girls walked together towards the Great Hall discussing the properties of the love potion. As Gretchen spotted the dark haired boy sat at the table she smiled to herself and hurried in his direction.

"Tom!" Gretchen said as she sat next to him. "Have you finished your potions essay?"

"No, you're not copying it. Why don't you try and do it yourself?" He snapped.

Gretchen licked her lower lip. "Why? Just a tiny peek at it, I won't copy it fully!"

Tom didn't respond. Instead he kept gazing at the plate filled with grapes.

"Fine, but when I fail this class, I'm going to blame it on you." She said.

"If that makes you feel any better," He told her calmly.

"Tomm! Come on!"

"Fine! I'll let you peek into it." He said looking at her. Gretchen smiled and was about to hug him but his cold look made her think twice. "By the way, meet me at the common room after everyone's asleep." He told her with importance in his voice as she left to sit next to her friends

* * *

The small pictures which were on his desk were looking at him expectantly. Albus Dumbledore had been reading the book for some days now. Normally it takes him one day, one hour. However this wasn't a normal book.

Fawkes was resting respectably on his perch staring at the golden tome in Dumbledore's hand. If Fawkes could read he would have read "The temple" on the books cover.

Suddenly Dumbledore stood up, placed the book on his desk near the pictures and began to slowly pace along his room, his facial expressions deep in thought.

"What am I missing?" He whispered.

He had been doing that several times now. It was really frustrating not getting to any conclusion.

The auburn haired wizard sighed and walked towards the window and inspected the view. Grey and dark colors reflected in and across his eyes. As he slowly blinked his tired eyes and reopened them, one lone drop of rain dashed against his window. Dumbledore eyes widened in realization and walked towards the book one more time.

* * *

Gretchen walked down the spiral stairs arriving to the common room. She was sleepy and her stomach was growling with hunger. She had been waiting impatiently for Melissa and Myrtle to fall sleep. She rolled her eyes in frustration as she recalled their conversation about that Diggory boy.

The Ravenclaw girl looked up to see Tom leaning against the wall near the common room door. He was carrying a small bag with him and stared at her with interest.

"What?" She snapped. She was furious that he had requested her to meet him tonight; she was tired and wanted to sleep.

"Time is precious, dear Gretchen." He told her mysteriously. She raised an eyebrow at him. Sometimes she wondered if he was sane at all. He grabbed her hand and led the way.

As they walked down the corridor, Gretchen stopped. Tom stopped as well and looked at her quizzically.

"I'm hungry." She blurted out and Tom blinked.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"I'm hungry! Can we go eat something first?" She implored him. Tom rolled his eyes and nodded.

Tom sat as he looked at the house elves preparing some food for Gretchen. They were all very friendly and happy to help. Gretchen sat in front of him. She was eating two mini chocolate éclairs and a hot cocoa.

_No wonder she's __overweight_. He thought as he looked into her pleased eyes as she ate.

"Today is the day." He told her darkly.

Gretchen stopped chewing on the mini éclair. "Uhh waaat?" Tom tried to ignore the bits of food still inside her mouth.

"We're doing it tonight." He said, opening the bag he had been carrying the whole time, taking the book Gretchen had found from inside. He opened the book at the page he had set a small mark on it. "It says we have we have to stay near the body for the next 24 hours and only then we can see Death coming for her soul."

"Well, what If Death already came?" Gretchen asked frustrated. "It's not like that Hufflepuff girl body is still inside the castle anyway."

Tom stood up and walked towards her. "Well there's only one thing to do then," Tom said smirking. His smirk sent cold shivers through her spine, the way his onyx eyes stared at hers was scaring her.

"What do you mean?" She asked though she had a feeling she knew the answer.

"It means we have to kill someone." He told her shrugging his shoulders. His eyes were cold and unreadable. His face showed no emotion.

Gretchen opened her mouth in horror; he couldn't be serious, could he?

Everything seemed to have frozen in time. Gretchen conscience didn't seem to be working. She knew it was wrong but why wasn't anything inside her telling her so. Why wasn't that small voice that sometimes comes up and shares their opinion telling her it was wrong? That she shouldn't go forward with that lunatic plan?

Tom realized she was having an inner battle with herself. He didn't blame her; he could smell from her waves of innocence. However he knew she wanted this as bad as he wanted. She wanted her father back.

"Gretchen." Tom spoke softly startling her from her thoughts. "After we possess the medallion, we'll bring this girl back." He said surprising himself with his genius idea.

She looked up vibrantly and smiled widely.

"Oh Tom!" She whispered as she stood up automatically and placed her arms around him.

The Slytherin heir was caught of guard. He looked down to her as she hugged him. She looked so happy and this felt good. It actually felt good to help someone.

_**And to be hugged**_

_

* * *

_

Sandy McClain was a 6th year and a Gryffindor. She was also a perfect and today it was her day to patrol the halls. She didn't liked to be a perfect, at this moment all she could think of was her soft warm bed. She cursed under her breath as she thought that everyone but her was already sleeping.

If she found someone past curfew they would suffer. She laughed silently at her own bad mood.

Tomorrow would be hogsmeade weekend and she was so happy that she was finally having her first date.

Sandy walked down the corridor towards the Library day dreaming about her date when something caught her attention.

There was a noise, a noise approaching her but she could not tell from where it was coming. She turned around abruptly to the left but there was nothing.

"Just your imagination, Sandy!" She told herself as she tightened her wand grip.

The library was clear. She glanced at her watch and sighed, she had thirty minutes left of patrolling.

Szzssszzzzzz

This time the noise was much closer. Sandy turned around shakily. If someone was pranking her, this wasn't funny at all.

"Hello?" She asked. Her brown eyes were scanning the area intently. Her breathing was becoming heavier; her heart was racing faster by the second.

Ssssssszzzhhh

"S-stop it! T-this isn't f-f-funny." She chocked out the words.

Sandy started to walk faster, whatever it was coming, her guts were telling her to run away from it. She glanced behind her from now and then, the noise was still following. The Gryffindor turned around in the corner and a loud scream filled the empty corridors.

* * *

Tom and Gretchen stared at the dead body a head of them. Tom had found out she was a mudblood last week when he heard some slytherins mock her, then it wasn't hard to know the day she was patrolling her. He smirked at the dead body as he felt no remorse.

Gretchen eyes were filled with sadness and guilt. She couldn't stop looking at the dead girl face. The Gryffindor's eyes were blank, her face was pale and her open was open in horror. That snake had done it, had done it because Tom had ordered it to.

She found it extremely scary that he had control over it, what if- what if he did the same to her?

Gretchen's face slowly turned left to face Tom's.

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out just fine." He told her as he read her thoughts.

He looked back at her suddenly realizing that he wouldn't harm her. Maybe he would back then, but now he felt no real use to it.

Four hours passed by and Gretchen let out a loud yawn.

"Tom, this is taking forever." She complained. "What if it doesn't work?" Suddenly something hit her. What would they do when Death finally came? It wouldn't for sure just give the medallion to some kids. She was about to ask Tom if he knew what to do when it happened.

A scary bright light filled the chambers and blinded them. Gretchen opened her mouth to scream but no scream ever let her lips. It was cold, so cold. What was happening? It was like the chambers were running out of oxygen. Her whole body was numb; her eyes were threatening to shut down at any moment. She was fighting with all her strengths to stay firm, not to give up. She needed to see, she needed to know what was happening.

The bright light came unexpectedly and left the same way. Gretchen opened her eyes and gasped for air. As she composed herself she saw it.

There it was, bending over the girl's body, holding a golden light in his hand. The Ravenclaw eyes widened as she saw it. The medallion.

The creature was indeed the scariest thing she had ever laid her eyes on. It was wearing shred dark robes, his face, if he had one was hidden by the long hood. She could see his undernourished fingers. Panic and fear was taking over her. She turned her head around, looking for Tom.

Tom was standing on the opposite wall with his wand pointed at Death. Gretchen brought her hands to her mouth in surprise and horror. What had she been thinking? This was far dangerous than she actually thought.

"Stop!" Tom shouted. His face was serene and he was rather calm.

Death looked up to face Tom.

It laughed, and that was the scariest thing Gretchen had ever witnessed.

_

* * *

A/N: PHEW PHEW PHEW OK I GOT IT DONE. IT DIDN'T CAME OUT AS I HAD PLANNED BUT OH WELL, I STILL HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Please Review and tell me what you think, if something didn't made any sense so I can do better next time._

**_I want to thank to everyone who reviewed this story! I have over 3000 hits! It's amazing. It really is. And it means a lot. :D _**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you all for reviewing!!**_

_

* * *

_

Tom was standing on the opposite wall with his wand pointed at Death. Gretchen brought her hands to her mouth in surprise and horror. What had she been thinking? This was far dangerous than she actually thought. 

_"Stop!"__ Tom shouted. His face was serene and he was rather calm._

_Death looked up to face Tom._

_It laughed, and that was the scariest thing Gretchen had ever witnessed._

Tom Riddle never in his life or better yet, in his previous life had heard anything like it. Death's voice was so deep and loud that he felt an ice cold sensation travel up his spine. He knew then this wouldn't be as easy he thought it would, however, the Slytherin heir was determinate and confident that everything would end up just fine.

Quickly, Death stands up and walks away from the dead body. If Tom could see Death eyes, he would see Death staring at him. The dark figure walked slowly towards Tom's direction that stood firm and calm.

"Give me the medallion." Tom said resolutely, his eyes locked on Death's hands which carried the medallion.

Death stopped and laughed. He brought his hand higher and showed the medallion provoking the Ravenclaw boy.

Gretchen stood still at the same spot. Her body just didn't moved, her eyes were fixed at the scene a head of her. Her eyes glanced around at the chambers, especially towards to the way out. Her head screamed for her to do something, to get help but her heart told her to stay, to save her father.

Tom smirked at Death's attitude; he brought his wand higher and raised an eyebrow in a rebellious way.

"Perspicuus Carcer!" Tom shouted and a red followed by a blue jet light flew towards Death.

With an incredible speed, Death took with it's free hand a small object from inside his robes. It looked like a small old wooden stick but as Death gestured it towards the lights it grew wider and became a staff. The golden staff swallowed the spell and Tom blinked in surprise and shock.

Tom looked like he had been hit by a muggle trunk. He had seen another staff just like that one before.

_**Flashback**_

_The bright light disappeared and Lord __Voldemort__ could finally look at the strange place he was at. It did seem like some sort of temple, a gigantic temple where he could not tell where it ended or where it did begin. There were thousands of pillars around everywhere that supported an enormous ceiling. That ceiling was painted; it illustrated people… people that were staring back at him._

_"Oh yes... interesting ceiling don't you think?" The voice whispered behind Lord __Voldemort__ causing the snakelike man to turn around abruptly. There he finally could see who that voice belonged to._

_The man whose voice belonged to was taller than Lord __Voldemort__, he had long white hair and beard... and Lord __Voldemort__ could almost swear it was __him__Albus__ Dumbledore himself, however this man eyes were not light sparkling blue ones, they were golden. The old man __had long dark blue robes and he seemed to be some sort of wizard that instead a wand, he was holding a long __**golden wood staff**_

_"No..." Lord __Voldemort__ said astonished._

_"Yes." The man said smiling._

_"No. It can't be..."_

_"Ah yes, everyone reacts the same way." The man said chuckling. __"Nice to meet you, Tom.__ As you've guessed my name is Merlin."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Gretchen stepped back, her back touching the hard cold statue of Salazar Slytherin. Her hands were trembling but she managed to hold her wand. She looked towards Tom and for the first time she saw something innovative in Tom. He wasn't confident or smirking no more. He feared for his life.

Death raises his arm and points the long golden staff at Tom, an unknown purple spell is shot at Tom who immediately conjured a shielding char. The dark and horrible creature moved with an incredible speed closer to the Slytherin boy. He stepped back in order to move away.

"Impressivee Loord Vvvoldemort." Death says as it points the golden staff again at the Slytherin heir.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tom yells and this time Death didn't even bother to move away. The green jet light hit it square in the chest. Tom looked surprised and Gretchen let out a scream of happiness but soon she went quiet as they realized Death was still there, standing firm on his ground.

Death laughed at both shocked looks.

"You cannot kill me fool!" It laughed again, and its laugh echoed through the chamber of secrets.

Death sounded annoyed with the audacity of those two, especially Tom who was proud and vain, thinking that he had the slightest chance against him.

Fed up with the whole situation, Death pointed his golden staff again and this time Tom was not prepared to conjure a shielding charm or simply avoid it.

An orange jet light came in his direction causing the boy to jump around three meters away. Tom collided with one of the pillars, his head started to bleed, and his vision started to become nothing but a blur.

Gretchen let out a scream in horror and clutched to her wand harder. Tom was hurt, now she was next.

Without thinking, she lifted her arm automatically and pointed it at Death's back, who was walking towards Tom.

"Accio Medallion!" The small chubby girl managed to choke out.

Death turned around abruptly forgetting about Tom. It made an agony sound that Gretchen thought this was it. This was her end.

"Foolish girl! Give it back." Death ordered and pointed the golden staff at Tom.

Gretchen didn't know what he did, but it wasn't something good. Tom started to scream in pain, his both hands holding his head, his eyes open in horror.

"NOO! MOTHER PLEASE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Tom yelled through the corridors. "DON'T LEAVE ME NOOOO!"

The ravenclaw eyes widened as she saw her friend in that condition. It was sad and it pained her to see him that way. His pleading and screams made her heart twist.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" She yelled as she held the medallion with her free hand.

"Give it back and I'll make it stop." Death said trying to negotiate, however nothing in its tone of voice told Gretchen that he would play by the rules.

"Stop it then!" She said as she fought back her tears.

"You think he would care about you?" Death asked in a mocking way. "He would let you die at the first chance he had!"

Gretchen eyed the wounded Tom.

_**Flashback**_

_**She remembered**__ the time she introduced herself, he was so out of place, angry at the world, had that whole attitude I-hate-the-whole-world. _

_"Hello, I'm Gretchen." Tom rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned around to face her. "I just wanted to say that you don't have to worry about being placed in __Ravenclaw__. I can be your friend if you want!" She said smiling enthusiastically._

_"You've got to be kidding me." Tom replied with a snort, leaving the small girl watching him as he made his ways to his dorms._

_**She remembered**__ when he found her at the restriction area; she never thought that their friendship would start there, with him trying to help her. _

_"Let us see… deadly potions, __Uhmm__… no." Gretchen sighed and placed the book back into __it's__ place. "Oh! This will take months to find anything about it."_

_"__Ahm__Ahm__!" Tom coughed startling her causing her to trip over her small brown bag and fall on her butt._

_"Riddle!__ You scared me!" She said blushing._

_**She remembered**__ when he stood up for her in front of those stupid __slytherins_

_"Let her go, __Malfoy__." Tom said stepping in._

_And __**she remembered**__ when he had saved her from having the same fate of that perfect girl who had saved them from that room, where Avery and __Malfoy__ had locked them.__"GRETCHEN!" Tom yelled as he ran towards the girls. Gretchen turned around confused and alarmed why he was yelling. Did he want to wake up the whole castle? "CLOSE YOUR EYES!"_

_Tom finally got close to Gretchen and hugged her, buried her head in his chest as he was preparing himself to warn the __hufflepuff__ to do the same, his voice didn't left his mouth. A part of him wanted to see h__er, to see her scream in horror._

_**End of Flashback**_

The Ravenclaw girl shakes her head and then looks up towards the ugly and scary creature

"I said make it stop." She said with an absolutely stare.

Death stopped and Tom stopped screaming. Tom immediately relaxed and opened his eyes trying to decipher what was happening through the haziness.

"Now hand it over." Death spoke, but this time his voice wasn't cruel, cold or scary.

"Gr-Gretchen?" Tom said loudly. "Give me the medallion." The boy said as he tried to stand up with some difficulty. His head was hurting badly.

"I-I… "

"GIVE IT BACK!" Death screamed and its voice echoed through the chambers, it was so loud this time that Gretchen thought that the whole castle had heard it. He reached for Gretchen, his skeletal hands showing off as his robes sleeves slipped back. She quickly managed to escape and threw the medallion at Tom.

Immediately Tom looked at Death with a new restored force.

"You want it? Come and get it." Death didn't lost any time and it floated towards Tom with an amazing speed. As it reached its hands to touch the medallion, Tom stretched his own arm and pushed the Medallion forward into death's face. The dark creature let out a gasp in horror.

Gretchen hands covered her mouth in shock and fear.

Tom heard a crack, and the medallion started to shine. The golden light consumed Death and then the whole chambers. The light disappeared in a matter of seconds and so did Death with it.

Tom fell on his knees and Gretchen ran towards him placing her small arms around him.

"We did it! We did it!" She exclaimed euphoric. "How did y-you-"

"The medallion, it takes everyone soul right? So I thought, ever creature has a soul even Death." Tom answered smiling weakly.

Gretchen smiled back and her hands touched the medallion but immediately took it away. "Won't it? Won't it take our soul too?"

"You cannot take your own soul." Tom answered, clutching his teeth together as his head pain was becoming more unbearable.

"H-how do we restore it?" She asked becoming impatiently.

"There was this spell in the book but I'm to weak to use it-"

"I'll do it." Gretchen said notably. "I need to do it."

Tom nodded.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore closed the book abruptly and stood up. He had been reading for some time now and now he understood it, or at least he thought he did.

His bright blue eyes looked around for his wand. Once he got it he walked out of his office and walked towards the Ravenclaw tower but then stopped as he realized he was probably overreacting and if he went to question the boy now, it would raise up a lot of suspicion towards him.

The auburn haired wizard then decided to wait for the right moment to act and walked back when he heard a noise coming from the closest bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: ****Mmmmmmmm**** Okay what do you guys think? ****Very confusing?**** I thought it was a bit repetitive, but I'm really tired. And It's 1****am :o**** ! Let me know what I failed, what did you like.**

**Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

Gretchen was tired; she had been trying to do everything Tom had told her to. But the spell was too complicated, it demanded too much strength. The Slytherin heir was becoming impatiently and annoyed.

"I c-can't do it." Gretchen muttered as she held her wand tight.

Tom closed his eyes and counted to ten silently. He was trying his hard not to snap, or worse, injure her.

"You can do it." He told her with conviction. "If someone can do it, it's you."

Gretchen looked up at him, he had faith in her. He was counting on her to do it, how could she fail him now? How could she fail herself and her father?

The Ravenclaw girl took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. She pointed her wand at the medallion and opened her mouth to speak when an auburn haired wizard irrupted through chambers.

Tom gulped and shrieked from inside. That stupid old man did had a thing to intrude into others people business. The boy started to feel nervous but remained calm and firm in his place.

Gretchen on the other hand was a wreck. She didn't know what to do, if she should laugh at the mockery of getting caught or if she should cry about it. Her small eyes were starting to water up as she stared at that innocent girl that was lying lifeless on the floor. Her insides were consuming her of guilt and regret.

The transfiguration professor bright blue eyes followed her gaze and his lips parted slightly in shock.

The following moment was filled with a deep tension in the air. The three figures in the chamber of the secrets were not moving, not making a sound.

Finally the eldest approached the two of them, his blue eyes were filled with sadness and his heart was filled with worry for the two students ahead of him. His hand reached for Gretchen's who was now shaking uncontrollably and sobbing.

Tom stared at the two of them with revulsion.

"What happened?" Albus Dumbledore asked softly, though his question left no mark of doubt that he was ordering them to speak the truth.

Tom opened his mouth to answer but the transfiguration professor cut him off with a cold stare. The Slytherin heir raised an eyebrow realizing the intelligence of the elder man. He wanted Gretchen to answer, he wanted to enter inside her head, search himself for the truth.

Now the boy could not let that happen. That would compromise everything about him and that would undoubtedly expose him completely.

"Miss Caswell? What happened?" Dumbledore inquired placing an assuring, comforting hand on her shoulder. "Let me help you."

Tom snorted at the elder man last comment.

Gretchen turned around to stare at Tom. His onyx eyes avoided hers, his mind mentally kicking him for ever trusting such an inferior being like her.

_**You were weak Tom**_

The small ravenclaw girl stepped back away from the professor Dumbledore surprising him and Tom.

Tom smirked at the auburn haired wizard and raised his eyebrow in a challenging away. If Tom was expecting any reaction he didn't get it. Albus Dumbledore stood there calm and serene as ever, though his blue eyes had no sparkle no more.

"I-it was an accident."Gretchen started as she quickly hid the medallion in her pocket that passed unknowingly in Albus eyes.

"I see." Dumbledore said. His voice was so neutral that she could not guess if he had believed it or not. "What happened then?"

"We found this book, sir. " Tom Riddle started before Gretchen could answer.

Gretchen opened her mouth to protest but Tom silenced her with a cold stare.

"We found a way how to bring the dead back." Tom Riddle last words confused the Professor Dumbledore who looked towards them as if he had heard wrong.

"My dear, it is impossible to bring the dead back." Professor Dumbledore told them sadly. "What book is this that you speak of?"

"That doesn't matter." Riddle said with venom. "What matters is that we have little time to raise the dead, before a new ripper is born."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore never in his life he thought it could be possible. In all of his years of living, in all of his long years of hard searching he never thought it would finally be possible. His old heart was racing with renewed life and soul started to shine with new faith.

He paced back and forth, his mind thinking of many things at the same time.

Tom Riddle and Gretchen stared at the elder man, waiting for his answer.

Albus Dumbledore was still stunned about the two youngsters' story. They had defeated a very dark creature, a magical creature that was inserted in the magical world since its beginning. At first he had shown reluctance in believing the story, but now… now he was holding the medallion in his hands.

The transfiguration professor stopped walking and stared at Tom and Gretchen, they had intentionally murdered someone, though they haven't been the ones pointing their wands or casting the spell, they had encouraged the basilisk to.

True, they had a good reason behind their actions. Yet that good reason could not be refereed as such. They were selfish, and had malice present in their actions to achieve what they wanted.

If this case were presented to the ministry of magic Azkaban would not even fit their atrocities. They had the audacity to go against the nature laws of magic. They had destroyed the soul keeper.

However he could not let this opportunity escape. It was a lifetime opportunity that he had thought it was lost.

"Alright." The professor said at last. "I will do it."

Tom smirked; it was after all the wisest decision to take. It was a win-win situation. Tom told everything that the professor needed to know and the auburn haired wizard stared awed at the boy knowledge, it indeed proved his suspicious.

Albus Dumbledore told them to step away and then he pointed his wand at the medallion. The elder man smiled weakly and his eyes flashed sadness for what he was about to do was everything he fought against.

_**Forgive me…**_

"REVERTUM ANIMUS" A golden jet light accompanied with a silver one immediately left the elder man wand tip. The two lights met forming a single bright white light that consumed the medallion.

The three of them stared in expectation towards the medallion when suddenly something broke the silence.

It sounded like million of voices were whispering through the chambers.

_- Look!_

_- What is it?_

_- Ooohhh_

_- We're free_

_- How?_

"Now!" Tom said as he ran to the medallion. Gretchen and Dumbledore imitated the Slytherin heir. "Touch it and ask for the soul you want!"

Tom grabbed Gretchen's hand and placed the medallion in it. "Go for it." He said giving her a half smile.

She nodded gravely and as she closed her eyes to ask for her father soul the medallion started to glow a bright blue light.

Then she closed her eyes again, and the medallion glowed twice. One light was red the other was yellow.

Tom looked at her confused. Wasn't only her father? Then his eyes spotted the girl who was lying on the floor. She was stirring.

Albus Dumbledore smiled at Gretchen and nodded in approval. The small chubby girl looked at the elder's eye and she frowned. He also wanted to use it. He wanted a soul.

Reluctantly she handed him over the medallion and he looked surprised at her.

"Your turn, sir." She told him softly.

Tom Riddle was astonished. Never had he ever suspected that Dumbledore had lost someone he cared about. Dumbledore looked at him and offered Tom the medallion.

"Do you-"

"You first, sir." Tom told him, starting to feel uncomfortable. There was still a lot he didn't know. The fact that Dumbledore had lost someone who he cared about was big news.

Albus Dumbledore nodded at the boy, and the medallion in his hand radiated a purple light.

* * *

**_A/N: Another chapter done! And I'm already half through the next one. Yay!_**

**_-----------_**

_**Next at Chronicles of Riddle**_

_**-----------**_

**"Gretchen?" He asked as he approached the black lake. "I thought this was what you wanted." He looked over her but she avoided his stare, looking instead over a small three.**

**"Yeah, it is." She answered automatically and Tom felt that there was a "but" in her answer.**

**"But?" he asked rolling his eyes.**

**"I'm leaving." She told him sadly still not looking at him**

**"What do you mean?" He asked quietly.**

**"We're moving to France, where we're safe from the ministry." She replied, this time she stared at him and threw herself at his arms. "Oh**** Tom! I don't want to leave you, come with us!"**

**"I c-can't."**** he chocked out and pushed her away.**


	14. Chapter 14

**GRAVEYARD MYSTERIES**

_Last night was marked by some unus__u__al events where __Godric's Hollow residents allege to have seen the most bizarre thing in their lives. Richard Bingley an old resident and also the graveyard keeper claim to have seen a young girl rising from the dead._

_"I was __doin__' me round __yeh__ know, when I hear some noise ye? I looked to me left when I saw the earth __movin__' and then this young girl looked at me __yeh__? She was __scared;__ I think she __didn't know__ she was dead." _

_We inquired the residents in order to know who this girl was but no one seemed to remember that there was a small girl buried in Godric's Hollow cemetery. After a while our team of reporters concluded that their memories have been modified. _

_However Richard Bingley gave us a small sketch of how this girl looked like. (See page 2)_

_If you do __know __anything about this girl please contact the Daily P__rophet and you will be rewarded._

Albus Dumbledore sighed and folded the newspaper and placed it aside. He rearranged his moon spectacles and stared at the young girl that was sleeping peacefully in front of him. His bright blue eyes fell on her brown-reddish hair and at her pale features. His old heart was beating faster.

He had done it. He had done what he had been trying all these years… to find a way to bring her back. The transfiguration professor lips curved in a sad smile as he remembered how he had lost hope so long ago, and now there she was, back to him.

Dumbledore sighed again and his blue eyes stared at the man next to her. His brother Aberforth was sleeping on a chair next to her bed. He had bags under his eyes.

The auburn haired wizard sat there with her hand resting between his, he could feel her strong pulse.

"Ariannaa" He whispered kissing her hand. His eyes pressed shut. All his fears, real or otherwise, were abolished by being there with her.

Her finger twitched and his eyes snapped open. Her eyes fluttered and mouth opened and closed.

"She's awake!" Dumbledore said awaking his brother.

The small, fragile girl looked up, trying to focus on them, her eyes still not at full power, along with her voice. She swallowed hard several times before she could speak.

"Albus?" She asked reluctantly.

* * *

The hospital wing was cold. Gretchen sat on her bed and pulled her blanket closer. Her head turned slightly to her right, Tom Riddle was lying unperturbedly on the bed. His expressionless eyes were concentrating on the ceiling.

"Tom?"

"What?" He said as he sat up to look at her.

"Whose soul you asked for?" Gretchen asked straightforwardly. Her shinning eyes examining him. His eyes were deep and sultry; he looked at her with such intensity that she found it hard to keep the eye contact.

A pensive look came over his face. Gretchen assumed that he was forming his response by the way his mouth slowly formed shapes of sounds.

"My mother." The boy finally answered. His answer though was cold and had a warning. A warning, that clearly told her that she should not ask anything more.

Gretchen looked at him again and realized that she knew nothing about his family. She made a mental note that she had to change that.

* * *

Pain. It was all she could feel. It was the poison that slowly ran through her veins, consuming her body and soul at the painfulness and slowest way possible.

She had spasms, spasms of desperation and agony.

The poor woman didn't know where she was, or how she got there. All she knew was that she felt cold, pain, and hungry.

Her mind was slowly remembering… all the nights that she had prayed for help to come… for _him_ to return back to her. She remembered… she remembered everything.

She remembered clearly that one day when she told _him_ she was pregnant. The same day he had left her. He didn't even look back.

Suddenly she felt dizzy and sick. She had abandoned her child… the only person that could have loved her for who she is…

The sun disappeared down the horizon while she followed the way that led to the village. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with the staring and comments that people were making around her… it was like they condemned her… like they knew.

Suddenly it started to snow. She tried to enter inside a small bar but the owner refused to let her in. She then started to walk through the cold snow that was making it hard for her naked feet to carry on.

After one hour, though for her it felt like an eternity she finally arrived. The small cozy house was still at the same place. She stared at the other side. Her eyes widened as she saw what seemed to be her old home. It was abandoned.

* * *

The sun light rays erupted through the hospital wing. Gretchen blinked and groaned when she felt the light hit her face. She sat up on her bed and looked at Tom's bed to find it empty.

The small chubby girl quickly left her bed and looked around in order to find him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She started to feel nervous and anxious.

"My Goodness dear! You shouldn't leave your bed!" Madam Reynolds, the hospital wing nurse told her worriedly.

"Where's Tom?" Gretchen asked as the nurse pushed her back to the bed.

"He's at the bathroom." Madam Reynolds answered and Gretchen sighed in relief.

Minutes later, Tom Riddle arrived to the hospital wing though he was not alone. With him was a tall dark haired man. Gretchen recognized him at once; it was the headmaster Armando Dippet.

The headmaster eyes showed no emotion, he had bags under his eyes and his lips were dry. He looked more ill than the last time Gretchen had seen him at the great hall.

He stared at the girl and his lips formed a nervous smile.

"Miss Caswell, how are you doing?" He asked politely, his voice was raucous like it hurt him to talk.

"I'm doing well, sir." She responded, her eyes fixing upon Tom's.

"Excellent, I take it that you could perhaps follow me to my office?" He inquired automatically as he had prepared that question in front of the mirror before.

Gretchen nodded and looked quizzically towards her friend. Tom however did not show any emotion or answered what it was about. She had no other choice but to follow the elder man.

They walked silently towards the headmaster office. Each one of them seemed to be deep in thought.

The three of them climbed the spiral staircase and entered the office. A tall figure was sat in a small chair next to the headmaster desk; his back was turned on them.

Gretchen stopped walking, her hand grabbed Tom's arm fiercely. The boy looked at her curiously.

"_Dad__?"_

The man turned around, his eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'O' in surprise. Gretchen knees threatened to fail her, but Tom supported her on her feet.

Tom stared at Gretchen father. He was tall and well-built; he had dark hair with few locks of silver. His eyes were serene and tender.

Gretchen let go Tom's arm and threw herself at her father's arms, weeping. He held her close, his big hands patting her back, whispering comfort words in her ear.

The Slytherin heir felt a twinge in his stomach. He wanted that, he wanted a father too. Embarrassed of his own feelings he quickly covered them by putting up his blank expression.

How could he feel this way? He was the Dark Lord! He had no time for such childish thoughts.

_Look at yourself, Tom. You are a child. _

**STOP!**

_Stop what? _

**Stop talking to me!**

_What? You're the one talking to yourself._

**Arghh**

Tom was unexpectedly pushed away from his thoughts when Gretchen dragged him to join the embrace. At first Tom was shocked, he wanted to push them away but then he just let himself stay.

* * *

Two days passed by and things were getting out of control. Tom smirked to himself as he thought about the ministry inquire over the transfiguration professor. The ministry had required a session with Albus Dumbledore about his young sister.

Apparently they had found out somehow that the young girl that had risen from the dead was his young sister, Arianna.

The ministry was demanding to know how it was possible. The transfiguration professor had claimed that he didn't know how it happened but the ministry didn't believe him.

They were threatening to interview his sister but Dumbledore left them a very polite warning that he would not be blamed for his actions if they got any close of her.

Tom had been searching for Gretchen for almost an hour. He finally got a glance of her outside, at the castle grounds, near the black lake.

The small chubby girl was sitting on a rock facing the black lake. Her long dark hair was a mess due to the wind. Her eyes were fixed upon the lake not noticing him moving towards her.

"Gretchen?" He asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? I thought this was what you wanted." He looked at her but she avoided his stare, looking instead over a small three.

"Yes, it is." She answered automatically and Tom felt that there was a "but" in her answer.

"But?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"I'm leaving." She told him sadly still not looking at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"We're moving to France, where we're safe from the ministry." She replied, this time staring at him. He looked confused for a minute but then he understood what she meant.

_The ministry knows about her father too_.

"Oh Tom!" Gretchen embraced him. "I don't want t-to leave y-you! Come with us."

"I c-can't." He chocked out and pushed her away. Gretchen lost her balance and landed on the floor.

Her eyes started to water up.

"P-please-"

"It's better this way." He told himself, though Gretchen could hear him.

"T-tom, I-"

"Good-bye Caswell."

* * *

**A/N:** _Thanks alot you guys for reviewing! You guys are **AMAZING!**_ _Hahhhhhhh, sorry for the errors. . lol I still hope you guys liked it. So Hmmm Tell me what you think! _

_Next at chronicles of Riddle_

**"****Please take a sit, Tom." The headmaster ****dippet**** told him gravely.**

**Tom obeyed and sat wondering what was so important that couldn't wait until tomorrow.**

**"I have some news…" The headmaster started, his ill eyes searching the ****Ravenclaw**** boy. "You have been adopted."**

**BOOM!**

**Tom Riddle fell off his chair.**


	15. Chapter 15

She was a trusting child. She had an unexplored strength that only few could look closer, take a peek, and acknowledge it. He thought she could be useful at first, a mere toy that he could use to reach for what he wanted but then he changed his plans in a way to privilege her.

Why? Not even he himself knew. All he knew at that time is that it felt right. It felt different.

He also noticed she shared some similarities with him… she wondered what was it like to have power, unlimited power. Tom knew she would never kill anything… however she keeps wondering what it is like.

He found their partnership entertaining... and he was rather sad that it was over.

But what was sadness? Was it not a feeling, an emotion that shows your weakness? He could not allow himself to feel that, he could not allow himself to miss her either and so he shut her out, completely.

Tom Riddle woke up but did not want to open his eyes. He kept his eyes shut tight in a hope that he would go back to sleep. He rolled to another side and felt warmth. The feeling was really nice.

He opened his eyes; the bedroom was half lit from a rising sun breaking through the windows. The Slytherin heir sighed inwardly, just for once, he felt like doing nothing all day but to lazy around in bed.

Finally the boy decided to leave the common room, his stomach begging for food since he hadn't had any yesterday.

He walked down the wide corridors towards the great hall, not noticing a pair of icy blue eyes watching him.

The Slytherin heir looked at the empty place between Melissa and Myrtle. Ignoring the knot in his stomach he walked forward and sat next to Liam.

"Morning." Liam greeted him enthusiastically.

"Yeah, morning." said Tom absent-mindedly while he shoved the toasts on his plate.

He ate in silence, his mind playing her image again and again. He did not detect the tall shadow behind him.

"Mr. Riddle?"

Tom turned around and looked upon to see the Defence against the Dark Arts professor, Galatea Merrythought.

"Yes, sir?" Tom asked rather curious.

"It's the headmaster, he insists to see you at once." The professor told him, his facial expressions were calm not revealing if he knew what it was about or not.

Tom sighed and finished his orange juice as quickly as he could and followed professor Merrythought in the direction of the headmaster office.

* * *

It was a bright morning and the headmaster was sitting alone in his office, reading a long parchment though his brain could not memorise anything that was written on it. The words, phrases seemed to slip away from his mind; vanishing and he would have to re-read them again.

He was old and tired and lately he had become ill. At first he thought it was a simple cold, but a cold would not last this long. How long had it been? Six months, of cold sweats, hard coughing and blood, his nose kept bleeding with no reason.

The hospital wing nurse could not figure out what he had, neither could St. Mungos. Desperate the old man turned to the muggles hospital, but of course, if the best magical doctors could not diagnostic his illness neither could the muggles.

There was a strong knock at the door. The headmaster jumped startled from his seat but quickly composed himself.

"Enter."

The headmaster eyes followed the young boy a head of him. The same young man, who claimed to be the Slytherin heir at the sorting hat. He remembered p that day perfectly; it was when he had an argument with Albus Dumbledore.

_"Did y__ou see it? Eleven__ years old muggle__born performing such spell?" __said Albus Dumbledore pacing back in forth._

_"What are you trying to imply Albus?" The headmaster asked, covering his hand as he had a coughing attack._

_"You know exactly what I'__m trying to say." said Dumbledore at once. "And is it__ not odd tha__t such a young child that had absolute no contact with the magical world knows about the Slytherin heir?" The transfiguration professor sat on the chair, his blue eyes inquiring the headmaster._

_The headmaster nodded half-heartedly. He had to admit that Albus was right; the boy indeed had some strange aura around him. _

"You called me sir?" asked Tom as he stood in the middle of the office.

"Yes..yes... please sit down." The headmaster asked softly. Tom stared at the older man a head of him and could not stop feeling that something wasn't right. "I... oh ... very well," The headmaster started, his ill eyes searching the Ravenclaw boy. "I have some news; you have been adopted."

_**BOOM!**_

Tom Riddle fell off his chair.

* * *

Gretchen did not know what was wrong with her. Didn't she have what she wanted so badly? Was not her dear father alive; was he not there for her, to take her away so they could start over? Why was she sad then?

She could not help to feel desperate, she felt sad, and she felt like she was losing a part of her.

Gretchen kicked a rock as she walked towards the black lake, she could feel the sting of the cold wind on her cheeks. She looked around and sighed, her sad eyes contemplated the white grounds. She loved the winter, the snow.

They would be leaving in two hours and he hadn't looked for her. She didn't want to be the one to go and find him, no... She had to be strong; she couldn't be weak, not now.

He hated weak people so she had to show him how strong she really was.

"I won't miss him." She said to no one. "I won't." She reassured herself this time.

* * *

Tom hurried back to his sear, straightened his robes and arranged his face into what he hoped was a relaxed and indifferent expression.

"Adopted?" Tom asked as if he had not heard it correctly.

The elder wizard nodded. "Yes, I received an owl this morning-"

Just before the headmaster could finish someone knocked on the door. Tom turned around on his seat as the door opened.

The headmaster stood up, his ill eyes widened in surprise as he saw the platinum blonde man entering without permission.

"Ahhh, Morning Dippet. I see you have informed the boy."

The Slytherin heir jumped from his seat and stood between the two men. He looked upon the platinum blonde haired men and his lips parted in confusion.

"Julius Malfoy, pleasure to meet you." The Malfoy senior stretched his hand however Tom completely ignored it.

"Is this a joke?" Tom finally spoke recovering from the initial shock.

The older Malfoy laughed at Tom's remark. "No, not at all my boy... I am adopting you."

"No." said Tom as he stared at the headmaster. "Sir, I do not wish to be adopted... I-"

"Nonsense." Malfoy said cheerfully. "Sure you do not wish to live at the muggle orphanage, now do you?"

The headmaster looked towards Malfoy then to the younger boy. He noticed how the boy looked apprehensible. Was it not every orphan dream to be adopted?

"It does not matter if I want to stay at the orphanage or not, I just do not wish to be adopted by you, _sir_" Tom spat venomously.

The older Malfoy happy features soon disappeared and an angry one took over. How dared the stupid boy to refuse such _kind _offer? Did he not know how wealthy the Malfoys were?

"Now, now... why don't we all sit down and talk about this?" The headmaster asked trying to dissipate the tension established inside his office.

"No, thank you, sir." said Tom, his onyx eyes fixed upon the Malfoy senior. "I have nothing else to say." The Ravenclaw smirked at Malfoy as he opened the door and left.

Not even five minutes later, the platinum haired man was after him.

"BOY!" Tom rolled his eyes and turned around. As the man approached him, he clutched his hand around Tom's arm. "I'm _sad _to inform you, that you will be adopted, and _you _will obey every single order of mine. Understood?"

Tom grinned at the man. Malfoy pale face reddened as Tom grin grew wider.

"Do you find this funny? You despicable little-"

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Albus Dumbledore looked upon the blonde man who let go Tom's arm in a heart beat. The auburn haired wizard looked sternly at Malfoy. Tom noticed that behind the elder man stood some girl. She peeked shyly and met Tom's eyes.

He noticed she had the same vivacious bright blue eyes as Dumbledore.

"Albus!" said Malfoy cheerfully. "I was having a mere conversation with the boy."

Before the transfiguration professor could reply, a harmoniously voice sounded through the corridors.

"Why were you hurting him then?"

Albus smiled softly at the girl behind him, while Malfoy looked annoyed and wondered who that foolish girl was. Tom was expressionless, realising for the first time that she had been the soul that his old nemesis had asked for.

* * *

She stumbled backwards, eyes bright with panic. She tried to suck in a breath, but nothing came.

What her eyes had witnessed was heartbreaking... he had moved on. Of course she knew he had moved on, but a part of her... a small part of her still had hoped he had not. A part of her had hoped that he had loved her, not completely but...

No. Nothing mattered anymore, he had a family now. A family that he truly cared about, and what did she had? Absolutely nothing.

Her house was so destroyed, so forgotten throughout the years that it was completely impossible for someone to live in it. Only if she had a wand, but she never got to use her wand in the proper way...

She cried. What else could she do?

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?"

Merope shivered and tried to stand up, only to stumble backwards again. Her frozen feet were killing her, the pain, the cold was unbearable.

"Goodness, just...oh... GILBERT, OVER HERE!"

* * *

It was surprise after surprise, who would have thought that Malfoy senior wanted to adopt him? Tom knew why, he only wanted to adopt him because he knew... Abraxas and Avery had probably already told him.

Malfoy was probably after the glory, the fame of having the Slytherin heir in his family.

Then there was Dumbledore and his younger sister. She looked so... so fragile but at the same time so full of life... he needed to know how did she die.

Tom was tired; he had so much to think of... why hadn't she appeared yet? The stupid mudblood lover probably didn't care. He should not have brought her back... but now that she was back, she could probably be taught a lesson.

"Very well, you should all be finished by now," Horace Slughorn called across the room. "Tom, m'boy could you please remain after for a minute. I need to speak with you."

Knowing what was coming, Tom stood in front of the potions professor desk as the last students left.

"I must tell you, that this is the best potion I have seen in all my years of teaching, not even I could make it so perfect." said Slughorn grinning at the Ravenclaw boy. "Perhaps, you have made it before-"

"No sir, I guess I was lucky." Tom replied impatiently.

Slughorn nodded and smiled. "Lucky or not, you are one very talent boy! I would like to invite you for dinner...mhh... perhaps this Friday night?"

Tom feigned surprise. "It would be a pleasure sir!"

"Good, good! You can go now then."

As Tom walked down the corridor he saw two girls running towards him. His eyes widened as he noticed who they were. Melissa and Myrtle stopped in front of him. Melissa placed a hand on her hips and shot him an angry glare while Myrtle bent over, her hands on her knees as she tried to breath.

"You are the most idiotic boy ever!" Melissa accused as she pointed her index finger at him.

At first he looked taken back, how dared she? Then he composed himself.

"Is that so?" He asked sarcastically. "Thanks for letting me know." Tom started to walk away leaving the two girls staring at his back.

"Gretchen is leaving at this very moment." said Melissa sighing.

Tom stopped walking but he didn't turn around to face the girls. "So?"

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Myrtle asked surprised. "She's been crying the whole morning, I think-"

"Nobody wants to know what you think." He snapped and disappeared through the corridors with a sick and guilty feeling taking over his stomach.

* * *

**A/N: Goodness! This was a "big" chapter. I was really ****really**** tired when ****i**** finished writing this so I apologise for all the errors and bad grammar. If something does not make any sense please let me know and I'll try to correct it. ****gasp**** I hope some of you review! Thanks for reading my story. ****Luv**** u all 3 **


	16. Chapter 16

When they stepped off the train, Gretchen spotted a tall, handsome wizard with shiny black hair and a chiselled, but kind face. "Professor Bogart," she smiled sweetly. She hadn't seen him since her father had passed away.

"When you first owled me, I thought I was finally loosing It." said Professor Bogart with an astonished smile fixed on his humble features. "It is such a pleasure to see you again. It has been much too long."

They embraced like old friends, and when they finally parted, they turned around to stare at the small girl. "Gretchen, you do remember Professor Stefan Bogart? He is the Charms teacher at Beauxbatons Academy, and he is an excellent instructor." Professor Lemieux smiled, apparently flattered. "He also used to spend Christmas with us."

"You have grown." Professor Bogart voice was deep but soft. "I am just pleased to see you both again." He shook hands with Gretchen, and then smiled, "So I think we have a lot to catch on?"

On their way to the school, Professor Bogart told Gretchen all about the school teachers and explained the difference between Beauxbatons and Hogwarts.

Gretchen learned that the Beauxbatons robes are made of light blue silk. Once in school she has to stand up whenever their teachers enter the room; that there is no time for fun and distraction; that learning, eating and sleeping is all they can do. If Gretchen thought Hogwarts was rough, she didn't know what to think of this new school. She was very pleased though, to meet such a friendly and charming professor that could help her. It was very easy to understand him as he spoke, because he had just a trace of a French accent. He pronounced her name a slightly different, but she thought that was actually quite endearing.

Their magical coach climbed its way up a mountain. When it reached the top, Professor Bogart murmured a few words, and they came to a halt. The sight in the valley below them was truly magical. Beauxbatons Academy was an impressive, dazzling castle. It was hard to hide her awe she and her father first stepped foot onto the grounds. With its lush, green grounds and many turrets, Beauxbatons looked like a picture plucked right from a fairy tale book. It even had a moat surrounding the castle with a creaky drawbridge to add to the overall effect.

As Gretchen looked around, she could see some girls in the school uniform and hoped to Merlin that she would not look ridiculous in one. Some of the girls looked rather charming and polite as some of them smiled and greeted the professor.

"This way" The professor indicated and led them towards what seemed to be the castle main gates.

The small girl looked impressed as she looked up to the school coat of arms. Two beautiful golden wands crossed over one another, each shooting three stars. If she tried hard she could read. "Beautiful wands."

Once inside the castle, it was indeed a surprise. The wide corridors were all written, Gretchen stopped to look closer.

"Ah yes, It's a little tradition we have here." Professor Bogart said as they stopped to wait for her. "Every year, each student writes in the wall. They can write something of great importance for them; their name, their thoughts..."

Gretchen wrinkled her nose.

After a few minutes they had finally arrived to the headmistress office.

* * *

Two weeks later, Merope found herself being taken care of by a very modest family. They offered her new clothes, though they were somewhat short, she still felt very pleased and thankful. 

The initial shock of discovering the love of her life, with his own family that he chose and loved willingly was gone. What was still present was the heart ache. She hated the lonely and empty feeling in her heart.

"Goodnight, dear." Janette whispered to her eleven years old daughter.

"Goodnight mother." Janice answered and smiled as her mother leaned in for a goodnight kiss.

Merope smiled weakly at the loving scene in front of her. She had missed this... her son had missed this.

With a new determinate strength in her mind, she decided to pay a visit to Hogwarts. Soon.

* * *

Tom was lying down on his bed; his eyes were locked on the ceiling. It had been two long weeks without Gretchen. Not like he missed her anyway. Nope, he already got all he wanted from her, so now she was useless. 

Groaning, he sat on the bed, his hands covering his face. He doesn't miss her, so why is he constantly thinking of her? Was it guilt? Was it guilt that he had not said goodbye? He was the Slytherin heir; the most feared wizard of all times... he doesn't have time for this, to have a friendship.

Sighing in defeat he finally concluded that he did miss her, but it was not like he could do anything about it anyways. She was gone.

At last, he stood up and walked towards the oval window. He looked over a laughing group of Slytherins. He noticed their robes and then he glanced over his; he wanted to be able to use them too.

* * *

It was no secret that Gretchen was a timid girl. She hated to have all the attention on her; it had always made her feel extremely uncomfortable. She was petrified of entering to the dining hall. Most of the people at Beauxbatons had never seen an English person, a Hogwarts student before, so whether she liked it or not, they will always remember or refer to her as the "Hogwarts Girl." 

Her future reputation was depending on that very moment because at the very minute she stepped inside that room, they would all be wondering about her. If she's smart, if she's pretty, if she's nice and so on.

The thought of having the whole school watching her, jerking their heads to get a glance at the new girl was making her feel rather nauseous.

Standing outside the dinner hall, Gretchen ran her small chubby fingers through her hair as to make sure if it wasn't sticking out anywhere.

"Reeedy?" A tall greasy man asked her as he prepared to open the dining hall doors.

She was not ready, but what could she do? Make everyone wait? Against her will she nodded her head and the huge doors opened.

* * *

Never in his life had Tom Riddle received a letter throughout his Hogwarts years, until today, that is. 

His handsome face was looking in astonishment to the small letter in front of him. Quietly he opened it.

_Dear, Riddle._

_You are entirely mistaken if you ought to think that I will simply quit about __being your legal guardian. You will learn that I can be very persuasive. __Malfoys__ always get what they __want,__ and you're not an exception. _

_I already wrote to the ministry about the matter and it seems everything is going smoothly according to my plans._

_I will have you in the ranks of my family whether you want it or not. So get used to your new name, Tom Malfoy._

_I think it rather suits you nicely._

Yours,

_**Father**_

The Slytherin heir didn't know what to think. As he kept the letter in his pocket he could feel someone gazing at him intently.

Slowly he looked up to see the same girl he had seen with Dumbledore. His sister.

"Hello." She said gazing directly at him.

At first he looked slightly taken back. His eyes seemed to be drowning into her amazing blue ones.

"Hi." Tom answered curiously.

"Ariana." She introduced herself taking a seat next to him. "I have a message for you."

"Okay." said Tom eyeing the girl, noticing some obvious resemblances with Dumbledore. Her eyes, her chin and the shape of her face.

"My brother needs to see you tonight, after dinner." She told him, leaning closer to him so no one could hear.

"Did he tell you why?" Tom asked.

The small girl shrugged her shoulders and stretched her arm towards the pumpkin juice.

"Hey, do you want to see something pretty cool?" She asked out of a suddenly, her eyes were so radiant that not even Tom Riddle was able to decline.

* * *

The evening proceeded pleasantly enough. Gretchen sat pretty content with herself and thanking Merlin for an evening without any surprising incident. As soon as she sat down, some of the girls were ready to make her feel comfortable. 

Gretchen found herself seated with a large group of girls and was somewhat surprised at her ability to make the conversation flow.

When the dinner was over, they all left towards the dorms. There were six dorms, one for the first years, and other for the second and so on. Gretchen and her new friends walked towards the first one.

Not even one time during the entire night she thought of a certain Slytherin heir.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was more Gretchen than Tom, as a small introduction to her life in france. So What did you think? Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

She led him briskly through the forest, brushing away branches as they went along, he could see her bright brown-reddish hair in the distance, and sometimes she looked behind with her big bright blue eyes to make sure he was following her. He didn't know how long they have been walking, but he could guess it was quite a lot since the sun was already disappearing down the horizon.

"We're almost there!" She said enthusiastically.

After a while she finally stopped, Tom who was still a bit behind quickened his pace. At last he positioned himself at her side, looking at her. The wind had died down, letting her straight hair settle to one side of her face, she looked a head of them. She had a serene and calm expression as if there was nothing else around but her.

Tom looked confused and followed her gaze. At first he thought it was an illusion, he blinked twice, but it was still there, right in front of him, a herd of unicorns.

The unicorns stared back at them; they looked somewhat tensed as if they were ready to run away, its eyes wide and ears pricked.

Ariana looked over him and smiled. "They are fantastic aren't they?" Tom didn't answer her. His onyx eyes were still locked a head of them. "They usually don't let anyone approach them, but I think they like me."

Tom immediately jerked his head toward her. "What?" He whispered, scared that the unicorns would flee away if he spoke to loud. "No one ever had contact with them; this is probably the nearest thing they will allow us to be."

She smiled brightly at him. "Well, you're wrong." She stepped forward and before Tom could say anything one of the unicorns moved towards her as well. "They're asking me things about you, come and say hi, Tom."

The Slytherin heir looked like someone had slapped him, he saw the unicorn that Ariana was petting looking intently at him, probably trying to figure if he was a threat. Finally Tom moved towards them. "How… I mean… how can it be? You talk to them?" He asked stretching his hand to touch the magnificent animal.

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him. "I can do a lot more."

Tom eyed the girl beside him noticing for the first time that perhaps, he had found his equal.

After a while they decided to head back towards the castle, this time he walked next to her instead of just following behind. When they reached the castle, she left silently leaving Tom to his own thoughts about the last events. The boy stood on his ground watching the small girl walking away when she abruptly stopped and turned around to stare at him.

She flicked her hair behind her shoulders and smiled nervously. "Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow, having no idea why she was thanking him for. Ariana noticed the confused look on his face. She let out a nervous laugh.

"For bringing me back…" There was an awkward silence after her words. He stared at her expressionless.

"He told you?" He asked with no emotion on his voice. She nodded. A furious look crossed his features. "I didn't need your sympathy, you didn't have to show me the unicorns just because I brought you back, because if it depended on me I wouldn't have done it." He spat.

Instead of looking hurt she smiled. "Honestly Tom, I didn't show you that place just because you helped to save me, I did it because I wanted to." And before he could say anything else, she turned her back on him and disappeared through the already dark corridors.

He too turned around, cursing under his breathe. He didn't anyone sympathy, for all he knew, he would let them rot to pieces if he could. He didn't need any of them, he had lived once by himself, he had survived, why would this time be any different?

As he arrived to his dorms he saw something shinning on his bed, as he got closer he saw the medallion and a small piece of parchment attached to it. He picked up the medallion and analyzed it; and with a wave of his wand he got the confirmation that it was the real one.

Raising one eyebrow he put the medallion aside and read the piece of parchment:

_Dear Tom,_

_These last weeks, I have been investigating about the medallion and Death. __I have found interesting revelations about the matter. I believe that this subject is very much of your interest. I look forward to see you in my office tomorrow, right before breakfast._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

Next morning, Tom found himself in front of the transfiguration professor office. He held the medallion in his hand and sighing he placed it inside his robes pocket.

"Enter."

Tom entered and found an amusing and smiling auburn wizard sitting behind his desk. The office was a mess. There were books and papers everywhere. Strange objects were flying slowly above their heads.

"Please do sit down!" The professor said gesturing to the cushioned red chair.

The young boy sat down and placed the medallion on the desk. "Let's just go to the point of this little meeting." Tom said somewhat prickly about sitting with the elder wizard right in the morning. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Very well" The elder man said wrinkling his eyebrow. "I have made some discoveries about the medallion." Tom nodded impatiently. "Have you ever read something concerning what happens after Death is destroyed?"

"No." Tom answered quickly, leaning forward. Dumbledore smiled as he knew he had caught the boy full attention.

"Well, then… I will tell you what I discovered some days ago." Dumbledore stood up and paused to look at the younger boy a head of him. "When Death is destroyed, the medallion immediately finds a new owner."

"What? But that-"

"Let me finish." Tom quiet down, his onyx eyes sending invisible daggers at the old man. "The new owner is not me, nor you, for if it was one of us we immediately would have turned something not human, but a mere slave… a soul keeper."

The auburn wizard slowly walked towards one of the shelves and retrieved the same book, Tom and Gretchen had found in the restriction area.

Tom eyes met his bright blue ones. "But that means… that means-"

"Yes, the medallion has chosen Miss Caswell as the next soul keeper."

_It's a good thing she's not around anymore…_ Tom thought.

* * *

Tom walked towards the charms lesson immersed in his thoughts when a platinum haired boy accompanied by two others blocked his way.

"Look if it is not my new _brother_." spat Abraxas Malfoy causing the others to laugh.

"Move." Tom spoke cruelly.

"Why don't you make me?" Abraxas said dangerously, taking out his wand out of his pocket. Tom glanced at it and smirked.

"Now, now Abraxas, I think we both know that your ability with your wand is nothing but ridiculous." Tom said highly amused to see that his words had the right effect on the blonde boy which face had reddened of anger.

"Stupefy!" Malfoy cried out.

A weak jet of red light left the tip of Malfoy wand which disappeared before it could hit the Slytherin heir.

Tom laughed; his laugh was cold and cruel which angered the blonde even more. Tom was about to pull his own wand out when he heard people coming in their direction.

"Consider yourself lucky." He whispered at the blonde boy, pushing him away and hurried towards the charm's lesson.

* * *

Another two weeks passed and the weather already started to get colder. It had been raining and the school grounds were all muddy. She had looked everywhere for him inside the castle but in vain. She decided then to take her chances outside.

She found him leaning against the trunk of a tree with his arms folded as if had been there for ages. His hair was soaking wet and she guessed his robes were too. He felt her presence and his head jerked in her direction. His eyes had a scary expression.

"Go away, Ariana!" Tom groaned looking away again.

She stood quietly at the same time, staring at him. Something was clearly wrong, she could feel it.

"I'm serious, Ariana." said Tom sternly. "Go back to the castle."

She sighed heavily and counted silently to ten in order not to snap at him. "What's wrong?" She asked calmly. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Not to you, nor anyone."

"Okay." She said after a while. "I understand, whenever you're ready, I'm here to listen." She said softly looking over him. Ariana had the impression that he was not looking towards the black lake, nor to dark clouds a head but to something different that seemed to be to far away.

"Ari?" He sighed tiredly, she smiled at him though he could not see it, he could still feel it. She sat next to him. "A letter." Ariana had some difficulty in understanding the bitterness in his voice.

"From?" She asked kindly.

"The ministry of magic." Her eyes widened in surprise. "I have been officially adopted."

"WHAT?" she asked as she stood up. "He can't, he just can't!" Tom smiled at her despite of his situation. "I'll help you, you'll see!"

* * *

A/N: Owowow Okay, pretty sorry if this one was not what you were expecting it to be. It just had to be done. Ariana and Tom grew out to be friends. Gretchen eeek, is in trouble. Tom was finally adopted. Besides, the first part from Chronicles of Riddle is reaching the end; I'll be probably making a sequel where they are older. **So Review and let me know what you think! Don't be lazy!!**


	18. Chapter 18

She had left the wonderful family that took care of her, for she knew that lately she had become nothing more than a burden. Though they had asked her to stay she could not. She had things to do, a person to see.

xxx Flashback xxx

_She was hurt. _

_"TOM!" she cried. Tears streamed down her face, but no one wiped them away. Why wasn't anyone wiping them away? She hated to cry, didn't they know that? After years of being abused she had never cried…but now… the pain that she felt, the thousand knives piercing through her heart, through her soul were making it hard to breath._

_Her body arched off the medical table as the nurses tried to calm her down._

_"You have to push! __PUSH!"__ A tall blonde nurse with kind blue eyes kept telling her, but she wasn't listening._

_"Tom__, I'm__-" her words were cut off as another scream ripped through the air. "I'm sorry, so sorry…" What was going on? Why wasn't anyone doing anything to help her? She felt so weak… so empty… Where was he? Why hadn't he returned? Didn't he love her…?_

_Her body seized as the nurses calmed her down. Her breath became more regular and her eyes flew open, though her mind was not taking her situation into account._

_"Tom – Help me," her voice was getting weaker now. __"__Ahhhhhhhh__whyyy__WHYY ME!"_

_She heard crying, and she knew it was over. She fought with all her strengths to see her son… her Tom._

_"Tom __Marvolo__ Riddle." She whispered with a faint smile adorning her tired and weak features. "I love you… oh, oh no…" Her voice became ragged and her gaze started to focus on a faraway place that no one could ever follow. "Take… care… m-my son." _

_"NO! Stay with us! You can do it!" The nurse said shaking her softly. __"JEN quickly!"_

_But she couldn't. Not anymore._

xxx End of Flashback xxx

She had died that day, she was certain. The mystery relied in why was she very much alive now? What had happened? Why her? Nevertheless she threw the answers behind her back. She had a second chance now, thus she felt much stronger. She was going to see her Tom.

Merope noticed that she was getting close to her destiny. She stopped to look, protecting her eyes with her hand and she saw then, the beautiful castle, the beautiful school for the very first time.

* * *

She sat in his bed observing him quietly while he threw some of his possessions inside the trunk. He had yet to ask her how she managed to climb the stairs to the boy's dorm. They had been there for a while now, in absolute silence, both absorbed in their own thoughts. He was angry, no… he was beyond angry, he felt furious, he felt mad, he felt… murderous.

Of course he could do nothing about it; he was just a mere child. Sure he could Avada Kedavra everyone that crossed his way but that would just turn things a little more difficult for his future plans.

He turned to look at her, their eyes met. Her lips parted as if to say something but closed them again as if she had decided that it was better not to say anything at all. He turned his attention away again to what he had been doing.

"Tom." Her melody voice like whispered.

He stopped throwing his clothes and turned his head in her direction.

"What?" He asked, his voice showed no emotion.

"Let's go." She said jumping off the bed. He looked at her in a questioning manner. "You have been here for hours! Let's do something fun." Ariana's blue eyes were pleading.

"I can't." He said looking straight into her eyes. "Your puppy eyes won't work no more."

"Come on! Your going to spend Christmas with these awful people, at least you could have a little fun before!" She said grabbing his arm and pulling him with her.

He sighed and gave up. She was right after all; he deserved to have fun before going to Malfoy's.

* * *

The sun shone orange as its last few rays spilled out onto the frozen lake. The cold winter air left most students inside the castle as if reclaiming the school surroundings for its own.

Gretchen was one of the few students that actually seemed to enjoy the cold weather. A small smile danced on her face to any passerby, although it did not quite reach her eyes. Her blue scarf came just underneath her chin giving her a cosy and warm look.

Gretchen was never one to let circumstances effect her outlook on life, never the less she could not chase away the small voice that was present in the back of her head telling her that she should be struggling and unhappy. A new school, a new world, a completely new life. The worlds hung heavy on her mind like clouds blocking the usually brilliant sun. She was so used to having _him_to accompany her where ever she went. Here at Beauxbatons she could not help but feel like the odd ball, not that it was necessarily a bad thing, just different. She wasn't sure if she liked different. Not that the others had shut her away, no for the contraire, they seemed to have accepted her almost instantly, not that she complained but it wasn't the same... it wasn't the same without_ him_.

Gretchen looked over her shoulder at the view that was enclosed and felt breathless by its beauty. Quickening her pace she walked to the edge of the odd fountain.

Two angels stared down at her; their faces showed something... it looked like concern. One of the angels that was sitting down holding a wounded wing blinked and Gretchen stepped back, startled.

She looked closer; maybe it had been her imagination playing tricks on her. Unexpectedly the other angel opened its stone mouth and started to sing.

_**The rules have been broken,**_

_You've been warned_

_Beware of those who are nice,_

_**Remember, everything comes with a price,**_

_So say the experienced wise,_

_This is a warning,_

_To those who need guiding,_

Then the other angel too gained live and whispered as if it was scared that someone else could hear.

_At the end of all questions,_

_As well of all answers,_

_At the end of all regrets,_

_When the **fight** is over,_

_You'll be sleeping a dreamless sleep,_

_In an endless peace,_

_Death is a **woman.**_

_

* * *

_

"Please do sit down, miss?" The old wizard asked her kindly.

"Gaunt." She answered nervously. She looked around; everything her eyes laid on was new and fascinating.

"Do you want anything to drink?" The headmaster asked, eyeing a firewhisky bottle in the corner of the room.

"No thank you." She replied smiling softly.

"Well, what exactly brings you here?" Armando Dippet asked trying to sound polite. The truth was that he was tired due to the fact that he hadn't slept anything for some nights.

"My son." Merope answered, her eyes were looking in different directions reminding the headmaster of snake eyes.

"Your son?" The man asked curious now. It wasn't everyday that parents walked to Hogwarts to talk about their children. She nodded reluctantly.

"I... well sir, I haven't seen my son for eleven years, and before I- d-disappeared I left him at the orphanage, the lady said... he was here." She said avoiding looking at him as she noticed his discomfort if she did so.

"Well, what is your son name?" He asked quietly.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." She answered, her heart beat increasing its pace.

The headmaster eyes widened, his thin lips parted. "He has been adopted... just yesterday."

Her heart stopped momentarily. Her breathing ceased for some seconds... her Tom... not him as well...

"B-but, I'm his mother!" She cried, her pale hands shivering uncontrollably.

The headmaster stood up, clearly seeing that this was going to be a complicate matter. "Please wait here; I shall bring your son to see you."

Merope watched the headmaster leave, his steps were slow as if walking was a huge effort he was doing. One single tear fell down her face; she licked it and tasted it. Her son... she was going to see her son.

Meanwhile, the headmaster went outside, by his side stood Albus Dumbledore and both saw Tom Riddle that was trying to catch up with Ariana. The little girl fell down on her knees breathing heavily while the boy kneeled next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he was recovering from the long run.

She nodded and looked over her shoulder to stare at her. He saw a smirk appearing in her features and cocked an eyebrow. She giggled and before he knew it, he had been hit with a snowball right in his face. She laughed out loud and quickly got on her feet as she prepared to run she noticed the two men staring at them.

Tom cleaned the snow away and stared in the direction Ariana was walking to. She ran towards the auburn wizard who received his little sister with a warming hug. She smiled at Tom.

He walked uncomfortable towards the two men.

"Good afternoon, Tom." Albus said smiling at him. His smile told him that he knew something that Tom didn't.

"There's a surprise awaiting you in my office boy." The headmaster spoke with no courtesy or whatsoever. "Follow me." Tom nodded and looked over Ariana who mouthed 'see you later' at him.

After a while they finally arrived to the headmaster office. Tom noticed a strange woman sitting down next to the desk; her weird eyes were beaming at him. She gasped; a hand covered her parted lips.

"T-tom?" She asked. Her voice was almost impossible to hear.

And at that moment the boy knew who it was. He shook his head... No... She was hideous. It couldn't be, she couldn't be his mother. Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she threw herself at him for a hug. The boy stepped back, letting his mother fall down.

The headmaster thought it was better to leave them alone, he left the scene unnoticed.

"Don't touch me." Tom hissed dangerously.

"It's me, I'm your mother." She told him. Her voice was faulty; she felt her throat burning at those words.

"You're not my mother!" He told her, his eyes avoiding hers.

"I am, I am!" She cried. "I love you! You're my son!"

"Well I hate you!" He blurted out. "Look at you! You're a mess; you're filth, hideous... and weak." He spoke with such venom in his words causing Merope to stand up and stumble backwards. Her pale features were filled with shock... fear.

"How can you say that, you don't know what I went through!" She said softly, her hands hiding her face.

Tom didn't hear her. He shook his head in denial, it were all lies.

The last thing Merope heard from her son, before he had walked away would scar her forever, even if she didn't understand the true meaning behind those words.

"Lily Evans was willing to die for her **son**, but you wouldn't live for **yours**..."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, another chapter done ! Hope you like it. Poor merope huh? I need to clear something about Tom... though he was given a second chance to return, and though he kept the memories of his previous life, he is in a child body, the child in him is still present and due to his life changings, the child inside him will also change. Hope was not to confusing lol. About the little poem, not so good at these, so I'm sorry if it wasn't good at all. So tell me what did you think of this chapter! Every opinion counts! Thank you all for reading!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

That _thing_ was his mother.

Every time, Tom closed his eyes, he could see her sad expression, her eyes looking in every direction but him. He didn't know what to do… or what to feel. He was being consumed by this strange emptiness, and truth to be told he didn't liked it.

Did he not ask for her soul? Of all the souls in the whole world he had required hers. _His _mother.

The truth was, though he would never admit it; he wanted to have it. He wanted so dearly to have that one hug that had been so cruelly denied it from him. She made sure of it. However, there she had been, right in front of him, pleading, crying and shaking with her wide open arms ready to receive him.

Oh, he wanted it, he wanted the hug alright… but it was like something pulled him back. He didn't need her. He had managed just fine without those hugs, without those goodnight kisses.

It was her time now. It was her time to suffer and live enough to handle it. The pain and the rejection like everyone else did, like he did.

Tom moved his trunk and dragged it as he made way through the amazing wrought-iron gates and finally stopped in front of the majestic manor door. A smirk crossed his features as he remembered the last time he had been here… he remembered clearly the look on Lucius face when he thought for a matter of seconds that Tom would give him his wand and the shocked and embarrassed Bellatrix when he told her about her filthy niece wedding with the werewolf.

As the he knocked on the door, he could not stop wondering why his plans were falling apart. He had become a Malfoy… that was probably worse than being his mother son.

Tom came to the conclusion that the reason why his plans were being always ruined could only be this temple doing. They were pushing him against his will towards new ways, new possibilities in order to make him change. Merlin be damned, the last thing Tom would do, is to change...

A smirk crossed Tom's handsome features. "Two can play that game." He thought.

Two seconds later, a small house elf with large dark eyes opened the door and before the poor elf could open its mouth to say a word, Tom pushed him out of the way and walked through the large halls, the many paintings of the previous Malfoy's stared at him with a shocked expression. The Slytherin heir walked with confidence as he headed towards the Malfoy senior office with a malice smile fixed upon his young face.

"No! NO!" The elf cried, as it ran after Tom with a frightened expression. "The young master must not interrupt!" But it was too late; Tom was already knocking on the door, completely ignoring the elf sobs.

Footsteps and angry curse words. The door opened and Malfoy senior looked down at Tom.

"Hello father." Tom spat the last word with sarcasm.

Malfoy smirked and raised an eyebrow, admiring the boy's audacity.

* * *

She walked a head not really paying attention to where she was or where she was going to. The truth was she was lost. She was stuck in a world that seemed to not want her, that seemed to reject her all the time. Her tiring legs were aching. She had been walking for hours straight, with a broken heart expression that could easily be read by anyone who bothered to look at her without jerking their heads away in pure disgust. 

The poor woman… what was she thinking anyway? She had no place to go, no place to live in. Her brother was soon getting out of Azkaban and she quite preferred to live alone in the streets than going back to that tormenting place. With no house for her, what could she possible offer her son? It was foolish to go there just like that.

His face, his words still stung her. Her heart ached every time her mind played the scene over and over. Oh, how she wished to have her memory modified… erased.

It was starting to get dark; she could see the few stars appearing on the blue dark sky. Her stomach complained; she hadn't eaten anything for almost a whole day. She saw a man throwing away pieces of moldy fish away. Without thinking twice she waited for him to leave before she could run towards it.

Her skinny hands reached the small piece of fish when suddenly she noticed a tall silhouette shadow from behind her. Startled she dropped the fish back to the dustbin.

"Well, well… aren't we hungry, tonight?" Merope trembled, a cold feeling ran through her spine. The witch turned around to stare at the amusing black eyes.

"I…"

"Do not be ashamed, my dear." The tall man told her with a smirk fixed on his face. "I can help you…" The man started to walk away stopping to gesture at her to follow.

Merope seemed uneasy. He was clearly a wizard; she could see that by his dark robes. He had kind features and by the looks of his robes material he seemed kind of wealthy. She was hungry, tired and heart broken… and so she followed the man.

"What is your name, dear?" He asked her as they walked side by side.

"Merope, sir." She answered shyly.

"It's a pleasure, Merope. I'm Gellert… Gellert Grindelwald." He looked down at her with a curious expression.

* * *

"Gretchen Caswell!" The charms teacher shouted for the forth time. 

«Pardon, madame!» Gretchen said jumping from her chair, as she tried hard to stay awake.

«Sincèrement!» The teacher replied annoyed.

Gretchen hadn't had any good sleep since that day outside the castle with those angel statues. She had been trying to decipher the meaning but with no avail.

"Gretchen." Joanne said raising an eyebrow. At that very moment, Gretchen knew what was coming. The last weeks she had been learning to read her new friends facial expression. Whenever Joanne raised her eyebrow in that way, it meant trouble or a speech. "We're worried about you."

Gretchen let out a nervous laugh. "Honestly Jo, there's no need to worry. I'm fine." The small girl said praying for her friends to bite the bait.

Marie snorted. "You're clearly not fine. We can tell you haven't slept anything these last days." She said grabbing Gretchen arm. "And whenever you do sleep, you wake up all sweaty and today you had fever!"

The small chubby girl sighed. Damn these girls, they were persistent… and good. "I'm just homesick. I promise."

Joanne smiled sadly and Gretchen blushed. She knew her friends were disappointed with her because she would not confide what was bothering her with them, but they didn't understand… they would not believe her anyway.

"Let's go get lunch, shall we." Gretchen said changing the subject.

Marie rolled her eyes. "You're not eating those éclairs! They are making you fatter."

Gretchen put on a sad face. "But Marieee!"

That night when Gretchen finally fell asleep she dreamed with him again… the same dream over and over with the snake like man that kept chasing her… then… the cold laugh and the green light and finally darkness.

* * *

A small girl with brown-reddish hair lay down on the bed. Her petit fingers were clutching hard to the bed sheets, her sweet features were twisted in pain. Her beautiful bright blue eyes where no where to be seen, her eyes where all white as if she was in some kind of trance. The air seemed to be running away from her, she gasped desperately in order to be able to breath.

The room she was at was a chaos. The windows and what had been once a huge mirror were broken. The glass was spread all over the room, including some on her bed. There were small objects flying around uncontrollably, some shocking against the wall and breaking.

Her thin and small body sometime entered in shock and convulsions. That was the dangerous part, all kind of jet lights were thrown away randomly. What was impressive was the fact that these spells did not left from a wand but from her body.

She kept whispering his name, searching for comfort, for help to make it stop. However he could do nothing but to stand there, protected by his own protecting charm and watch. Watch as she struggled until the seizure was over.

* * *

The headmaster stood still in his office; he had an old book in his hands. He didn't know how long he had been reading but he just couldn't stop there… he had to continue, he had to know what was going to happen in the end. 

The man glanced over the clock, it was almost midnight. He had no other choice but to stop there. Armando Dippet closed the book he was reading and placed it carefully over his desk. As he did so, his eyes widened, his mouth hung open in shock.

This was it… it was his time.

His arms fell down and his head fell back, he stood there dead, watching everything around, looking at the ridiculous position he had died. He stood there all night, wondering when someone was coming for his soul.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**A/N: THE END! LOL ha-ha next chapter will be the sequel introduction I guess. ****Sorry that it was short, to make it up I will make the next (in the sequel) a lot bigger. ****It will be six years later .****REVIEW!!! If you have any suggestions to the sequel ****lemme**** know! **


End file.
